Dark Angel: Dangerous Games
by wltdnfaded
Summary: Part IV of the Dark Angel Series. Vader's mistress Lylla makes her public debut. WARNING: Adult situations and sexulaity. Here is PArt III. And remember kids, reviews are like Christmas morning all day, EVERY DAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Angel: Dangerous Games**

Rumors are fascinating things. Little oddments of information, whether false or true, that come alive. Rumors can fly like whispered locusts through the aristocratic fields of cultured boredom and political intrigue, and can grow more heads than an Ibanjii mire snake with every passing murmur. And, if wielded correctly, a rumor can be a weapon more devastating than ten Death Stars combined.

This particular rumor could not have hit at a better—or worse—time, depending on one's own point of view. Just days before the Coronation Day Ball and the Throneworld's anniversary, when hundreds of thousands of the Empire's sycophantic privileged were already descending upon the city-planet of Coruscant, the hushed gossip had begun to broaden. Where it began, no one was entirely certain, but after a few days of circulation, why should that matter anyway?

Which was exactly what Prince Xizor had hoped for.

"So, have you heard, Lord Xizor?"

The Falleen prince lazily lifted his attention from the mouthpiece of his harga pipe and turned it to the fatuous Bimm lady lounging at the other side of the pillowed pit. "Heard what, Lady Umba?"

The stumpy, velvet-swathed furred alien tittered, as did the rest of the group sprawled around the towering waterpipe. "Oh come now, Xizor, if there is anyone who has his finger on the pulse of Coruscant's elite, it's you," she said as she brought her end to her lips.

"Why," piped a lanky human female with an impossible hairdo, "I heard it weeks ago already, on Corellia."

"Weeks ago, you say?" Xizor asked. "Simply amazing." C_onsidering Guri just leaked it four days ago. _"Well, don't I feel out of the loop?" He took a long, slow drag of harga smoke through his mouthpiece, blowing it out in intricate rings, watching them break against the sumptuous tapestries hovering above. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, do tell—or are you ladies just teasing me…again?"

The silly duo both chirped titters and turned over their shoulders to make sure no one—or everyone—in the private member-only drug den would hear before they whispered in unison, "Darth Vader has taken a MISTRESS!"

"No!" Xizor whispered with believable disbelief.

"Yes!" they both replied.

"No!"

"YES!"

"Well, pull my ears and call me a Twi'lek!" Xizor chuckled. The inebriated pair howled with laughter. Bringing his drink of potent mandragori to his lips, he glanced about the drug den to make POSITIVELY sure they were being heard before he continued. "Are you quite sure?"

"Well," huffed the bony human, patting the tower that was her hair, "can you explain where he was for three months after the Battle of Yavin? Rumor has it he found solace the arms of a lower Hapian princess!"

"No!" Xizor whispered.

"Yes!"

"No!" exclaimed another female, a feline-like Jazbanin, whose head popped up from a neighboring pit, "She's a Dathomir witch!"

"What?" shrieked the females with uproarious laughter.

A twisted smile spread across Xizor's face. "And where did you get THAT information, Contessa? It seems a bit far fetched."

"It only makes sense," the lanky Contessa purred, "Lord Vader would choose a woman as close to his kind as possible, wouldn't he?"

"No, no, no!" corrected the fuzzy Bimm, "she's an Enforcer! With His Majesty's Inquisition!"

Xizor grinned a slow smile. "And you know this how, Lady Umba?"

"I saw it on the holonet, on the Society channel. Ingor Riann's show! He actually parked outside what he thought was her complex, and broadcasted live! So it must be true! He even reported that she would be at the Coronation ball tonight! He said that the Emperor himself sent her an invitation!"

"No!" shrieked the women.

"Yes!" Lady Umba shrieked back.

Xizor's smile grew even wider. _Excellent work, my dearest Guri_, he thought to himself as the drugged and drunken society women cackled and yelped at each other. The information his android spy had discovered and leaked had actually made it to the holonet—and the Society channel no less. Oh, this was turning out better than he had planned.

However, his smirk melted as his thoughts turned to the Dark Lord. Assassination attempts had proven useless—that blasted sorcerer somehow always managed to thwart his efforts, whether through his magic, his own personal army, or just sheer luck. Everything around him was armored—his transport, his castle, his troops, even himself. The security he surrounded himself with was impervious. Vader had proven himself untouchable. Or had he?

Vader was a jealous man; he could feel it in his bones. And, judging by the wild dishevelment of his mistress as she left his fortress, Xizor surmised that he was a possessive one as well. Also, the Dark Lord's unpredictability was that of legend, judging from the treaties with planetary governments habitually broke and the contracts with various galactic industries that he conveniently ignored. It was certainly impossible that he implicitly trusted this mistress, or that he would remain loyal to her. And the odds that she would remain faithful to him were remote at best.

Fidelity was a disadvantage to any ambitious whore.

Distrust, possessiveness, capriciousness—Xizor could smell blood in the water. Vader's weaknesses could be turned against him, and easily at that. The target of assassination this time would be the Dark Lord's reputation.

Vader's public humiliation would undoubtedly diminish his power within the Empire as well as his favor with the Emperor. If the Dark Lord could not control his woman, how could he possibly hold the galaxy within his grip? It was a beginning, the chink in the armor he had longed for. And through that chink his real assassins would slip, exacting the revenge Xizor had coveted for years. Revenge for the deaths of a quarter million of his fellow Falleens, including his own family, that Vader had ordered years before.

Xizor could hear it now—Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, Planet Killer, Scourge of the Galaxy—

Cuckold.

He turned his slit eyes back to the drug pit's other occupants. The women still babbled, but the subject had morphed into speculation of the lovely beast's looks. On and on they chattered about possible hair color, race, height, eyes, origins, and so on. None of them were correct.

His thoughts drifted. She was exquisite, wasn't she? Her face was a bit too angular and her nose a bit too narrow for perfect beauty. But that wild scarlet hair that snaked about her sharp features, and those eyes, like hot Arisand crystals…and there was something else about her, something animalistic, almost reptilian. Yes, _beast _was a suitable description. Ah yes, he would enjoy this one. Perhaps even keep her for a while, further adding to Vader's humiliation—that is, if Dark Lord didn't kill her in a fit of jealous rage. He imagined those long pale legs spread, her slick sex laid before him, and those silver eyes gleaming with lust. He envisioned her on her knees, her wide mouth sucking him off, and then on all fours, screaming his name as he pounded her zealously from behind…

His cock twitched.

The ladies suddenly stopped their chatter, and their heads slowly turned in the way to the Prince. With all of his musings and the arousal that came with it, his Falleen pheromones had kicked in hyperdrive, filling the air around him. The women's breathing suddenly became slow and deep, as carnal desire threatened to overtake them. Xizor had to decide quickly between them, and the decision was not a difficult one. "Contessa…" he crooned softly, huskily, "would you care to join me for a…" He raised his glass. "Private drink?"

The Jazbanin drew a shuddering breath as the other simpletons groaned in defeat. She stepped through the pillowed floor to the Prince and sank to her knees, running a paw-like hand up Xizor's inner thigh. "I'd be honorrrrrrred," she purred.

Xizor looked up, and his smile instantly disintegrated as he looked upon the remaining two. "Good day, ladies, " he snarled.

As the ladies sulked away, he leaned back into the pillows, allowing the Contessa better access to the front slit of his silk trousers. As she lowered her lips unto his hard shaft, Xizor murmured to no one in particular, "Let the games begin."

…………………….

Despite the Emperor's decree that the city-planet's artificial chronometer be kept at constant night for the length of his Coronation celebrations, Coruscant's skies were bleached as day over the Imperial Palace. Illumination drones, some forty meters wide, floated above the palace, setting alight the nighttime heavens halfway around the globe with their synched holographic light shows. Adding further to the haze was the glow generated by the repulsor engines of thousands of speeders glutting the airways to the Palace for miles, each waiting for their opportunity to pull into the red-carpeted palace port so that its occupants, human and alien, bejeweled and dressed in outrageous finery, could emerge to the snaps and pops of hundreds of holocameras lining the stretch leading inside. Grand stanzas of choral opera blared from immense speakers, bouncing off the neighboring starscrapers, resounding in a harmonious cacophony.

Perhaps the only thing that could have drowned out the thunderous music was the earsplitting chatter and squeals of the Emperor's guests. The highest ranks of royalty, nobility, aristocracy, and military in the Imperial elite swarmed over the red carpet, posing for the holocams, slapping each other's backs and kissing each other's cheeks as they slowly made their way through the Palace doors.

It was a night of pomp and music, of color and light, of splendor and frivolity.

Lord Vader hated every second of it.

He stood looking over the display from the balcony of his private chamber within the Palace. The only movement that betrayed his perfect stillness was the slow, deliberate tap of his finger on the balcony rail. He had been there for hours, watching the horde inch over the red carpet like maggots over rotted flesh. _Sycophants and bootlickers, all of them, _he mused in disgust.

He heard the doors hiss open. He didn't turn around. "You have an irritating habit of entering unannounced, Jixton."

"Well," Wrenga Jixton began, leaning on the door jamb and sliding a small vibro-blade from his belt, "I figured since you like to crawl around in people's heads uninvited, you'd already know I was coming, Uncle D." He began to pick under his nails with the tip of his blade. "Don't you believe in lights? It's like a tomb in here."

Under his mask, Vader blew a slight sigh of exasperation. He had surmised long ago that all Corellians, especially this Corellian, were as obnoxious as they were capable. If Wrenga Jixton weren't the best agent that had ever served him and didn't amuse him somewhat, he would have thrown this upstart out of an airlock years ago. "Is it done?" he asked, a trifle impatiently.

"Done, and done." Jixton grinned, a smile smeared with lax menace. "The reporter Ingor Riann has been arrested and executed. He won't be bothering you again."

"He was warned numerous times that any intrusion upon my solitude was tantamount to high treason," Vader rumbled. "I'm sure his surviving colleagues on the holonet will not make the same error in judgment." He turned slightly over his shoulder. "Has the leak been located?"

"Unfortunately, no, not yet. But I have word from Intel that the officers are, I quote, 'working diligently' on the matter—"

"Abort the search," Vader ordered quietly.

Jix's brows rose almost to his hairline. "Abort?"

"They are better used elsewhere. Ingor Riann will serve as an example. The matter is closed." With that, he turned back to the crowd below, resuming his search.

Jix pursed his lips, observing Vader carefully, before deciding to break the silence. "Ballroom's filling up. Everyone's getting juiced. And you are the talk of the town. Everyone is wondering where you are."

"I'm sure they are," Vader replied dryly.

"And, of course, your lady. It's all anyone is talking about." His boots clicked casually as he sauntered toward the Dark Lord. "You have to admit, Uncle D, that this is definitely a scale-peeler. Admirals and nobles with mistresses are a credit a dozen, but you?" Slowly and a tad menacingly, the Dark Lord turned to face him. Jix nervously cleared his throat. "Uh…what I meant was—"

"Do you believe, as does the rest of the galaxy, that I am not entitled?" Vader asked.

Jix's mouth opened and closed several times as his brain scrambled to shove words into it. "Well…no…um…it's just that…well, you are a busy man. I just figured you didn't have the time. You never seemed all that interested in the opposite sex."

"You mean the opposite sex was never interested in me." He turned back to the crowd.

"Now that's not true, Uncle D. You're…well, you're tall, rich, powerful and…utterly frightening. Girls dig that."

"If you are attempting to either humor or compliment me, you are failing miserably at both." At that moment, Vader's attention riveted to the glossy black speeder escorted by four Imperial Black Hole Stormtroopers on speeder bikes that pulled up to the red carpet platform. He watched the hordes of guests turn their heads to the newest arrival, and part to the edges of the carpet. A footman extended his hand, grasping that of a tall, willowy figure that stepped from the speeder. Shrouded from head to foot in a shimmering deep scarlet cloak that trailed several meters behind, the figure's face was featureless behind a long hood. The four black-armored troopers fell into their positions on each side of the tall stranger.

The figure held herself proud and tall, facing forward, her pace slow and deliberate, as if she were fully aware of the hundreds of eyes staring. The holorazzi went berserk, rushing the carpet just to get a glimpse of the guest. Vader watched the crowd of elite gawk and gasp as the troopers pushed the reporters back with the butts of their blasters. But the scarlet-draped Amazon showed no concern in her posture or gait, continuing unhurriedly down the carpet.

Jixton actually dared to join the Dark Lord on the balcony, and leaned down. "That's her?" He blew a soft whistle. "A tall cool drink of aquabliss, isn't she? And shrouded in mystery. Literally." He stood up, adjusted his jacket and straightened his collar. "So, when do I get to meet her?"

Vader drew himself up, and hooked his thumbs into his belt in the usual manner. He glared down at Jixton and growled, "You don't," before he strode off the balcony through his expansive chamber and out the door.

Jixton heaved a defeated sigh. He quickened his pace to catch up to the Dark Lord walking fiercely down the hall. "She must be something, Uncle D. She's even been to your fortress. Why haven't you ever invited me?"

"Because you irritate me."

"Well, yes, I have that effect on people, I guess." He let out a light amused snort. "But then again, although I have many talents, there's one or two that I definitely can't provide for you, huh, Uncle—"

Wrenga Jixton never saw Vader's huge black hand bolt out of his robes and clutch him by the throat. Before he realized it, he was slammed into the wall, his feet dangling a meter off the floor. He could still breathe, but not terribly well. Oh yes, it was official: He had crossed the line this time.

"Let me make this perfectly clear," Vader said, never raising his voice. "The subject is closed. And in the future, I advise that you keep your opinions to yourself regarding situations that you could not possibly understand." He tightened his grip just slightly to drive his point home. "Am I understood?"

Jix attempted a hard swallow. "Absolutely, Uncle—er, Lord Vader." Vader opened his hand. Jix slid down the wall until he landed hard on his feet and gulped deep long breaths.

"Keep yourself sober tonight, Jixton. I am going to need your 'special talents' before the evening is over." He turned away and resumed his pounding stride to the ballroom.

Jix straightened up as he watched the Dark Lord. "Note to self," he muttered, rubbing his throat, "Vader's lady is strictly off limits." He cocked an eyebrow at the thought that this could be more than just a carnal arrangement. "Lady Vader…?"

"Lord Vader," Palpatine crooned. "Come, my friend, you have been missed."

"Forgive my absence, Your Majesty," Vader said as he came from the shadows behind the Emperor's onyx throne. He took his place at the Emperor's right hand and bowed slightly before continuing. "There were reports of Rebel activity in the ruins of the Acherin system. I authorized the _Imprimatur_ to investigate."

"Excellent, Lord Vader. I wonder, however, how long it actually takes to authorize a reconnaissance mission? You were gone so long, I was beginning to think you were avoiding us." He chuckled thickly, then gestured before him. "I hardly need to introduce you, do I, gentlemen? You remember our good friend Prince Xizor?"

Vader straightened and turned his mask toward the opulently dressed Falleen prince. Gathered on the stairs behind him was a flock of young, attractive concubines varying in humanoid race. Some were courtesans, the others daughters or sisters rebelling against their titled patriarchs, all of whom had shared Xizor's bed for an invitation.

Force, how he despised this man. "Your Highness."

"Lord Vader," Xizor replied from deep in his chest, bowing from his waist. "It has been too long since last we met." He rose, and when his gaze penetrated Vader's opaque eyescreens, a slick smile appeared. "I cannot tell you how much I've been looking forward to this evening. His Majesty's festivities are never short of amusement and delight." He lifted his glass of frothing wine. "And one can always expect a…surprise to be part of the night's enchantment." He brought it to his lips.

Vader could not read Xizor's thoughts or emotions: Like the Hutts, the Falleen were one of few races in the galaxy whose biochemical makeup could block the Force from their minds. But he did catch the shrewd smile, and the quick fleeting glance he gave the Emperor from over the rim of his glass. Suspicion glimmered in the back of the Dark Lord's mind. "I am sure you will enjoy all this evening has to offer, Prince Xizor," he answered, blending a lilt of menace in the courtesy. "And more."

Palpatine's croaking voice cut the moment. "Prince Xizor, you and your lovely companions, as always, bring beauty and grace to our presence. Please," he offered with a sweeping gesture, even as his face cracked with its wicked grin, "_partake_."

Xizor bowed again. He turned to his bevy of beauties and led them down the stairs to meld into the crowd. Vader watched him for a brief second, then scanned the floor for the face of Wrenga Jixton. Jixton caught the Dark Lord's brusque nod toward the Falleen prince, and immediately set upon following him through the throng.

Vader's attention was once more drawn by the Emperor's coagulated chortle. "Although this is a celebration of MY reign, it seems our distinguished guests are far more interested in YOU, my friend."

Vader viewed the rest of the ballroom. Below from the ballroom floor and above from the repulsor balconies, they gawked. They ignored the lilting chorale music, and the introduction of the guests called as they entered the grand ballroom and strode the long carpet to greet the Emperor. Ten thousand nobles, aristocrats, admirals, generals, male and female, reptilian and mammalian, all their eyes fixed on him, all leaning into each other, and all whispering. He glared back at them, pulling his expressionless gaze slowly across the assembly before he spoke again. "Certain information was leaked to the media."

"Obviously."

"The reporter who broadcast it has been dealt with."

"Now was that entirely necessary?"

"My private affairs are to remain as such, my Emperor," Vader answered tersely. "What I do in my solitude is of no concern to these people."

Palpatine chuckled again "Powerful men have mistresses, my friend, it is no secret or shame. Most men in your position would have alerted the media of their trysts even before the bed sheets had turned cold." The Emperor raised himself slightly in his seat, looking off toward the entrance, a gleaming onyx staircase that descended to the ballroom floor. "Still she has not arrived? It seems your little slave girl has already learned the aggravating feminine practice of being 'fashionably late'."

"I granted Enforcer Sa'thraxxx full galactic citizenship when I dissolved her indenture to the Empire, therefore she is no longer a slave." Vader stated evenly. He turned his helm slightly toward the Emperor. "Nor is she a girl. She is thirty-one."

"So, trying a younger woman nowadays? It wasn't always so." Sidious cackled softly, but stopped when he saw his second physically stiffen and felt his anger simmer. His tone was still that of amusement as he waved a wrinkled hand. "I jest with you, Lord Vader. Come, this is a night of celebration and mirth. You are being far too serious, even for you."

"Your Majesty is in high spirits tonight," Vader noted.

"And why shouldn't I be, as I am about to meet your lovely companion in the flesh." He paused before deliberately adding, "The actual flesh?" Again, that sour laugh.

The suspicion that sparked earlier grew more intense. "I was under the impression that you were not pleased with my… arrangement."

"I was not pleased that you hid her from me, Lord Vader," Palpatine corrected. "However, after experiencing her…" His voice trailed off, as if in deep thought.

"She is an interesting woman—"

"She is a savage," Palpatine spit softly through rotting teeth. But his snarl slowly morphed into a smile when Vader turned to meet his eyes. "I mean that as no insult, my friend. Her mind is sharp and ruthless, and her soul as dark as your own. I would say that, so far, you have chosen wisely." His tone darkened. "But I will reserve my full approval upon meeting her."

Vader tensed within his armor. Although he could not read his Master through his psychic shields, his own natural intuition told him that his Master had a plan in motion. Quietly, he replied, "As you wish, my Master."

That insipid prince from the Hapes Cluster, Isolder, had just been introduced and was now making his way down the carpet. Simpering to the crowd, he was halfway down when Vader felt a smooth, deep undercurrent in the Force. He turned his mask to the gleaming black staircase far across the ballroom. _Lylla,_ he sent. He was not answered with words, but with a low ripple of consciousness that emulated throaty laughter.

He turned back to the Emperor, noticing the Emperor's glare focus on the major domo announcing the guests. He saw the major domo nod quickly to him, and the Emperor gesture lightly. The domo then gestured to the orchestra and choir high aloft the ballroom. The orchestra abruptly halted momentarily. The chorus started again, a cappella this time, raising their voices to the vaulted ceilings in announcement.

Vader's fists curled, and the question that the Emperor had some sort of plan in motion was answered. He looked down at his Master, who merely sat relaxed and smirking. He closed his eyes, and set upon an old Jedi meditation kata to keep himself from snapping the Emperor's neck right there.

The people noticed the change in music as well, and turned in unison toward the arch of the entrance dais. They watched the major domo step forward and heard him clear his throat before bellowing, "From His Majesty's Illustrious Inquest Corps, Madame Enforcer Lylla Sa'thraxxx."

The hordes of guests communally yelped as they pressed forward toward the entrance dais. The hours of patience and excitement were about to pay off, for the moment had finally come when they would be the very first in the galaxy to be introduced to the Lord Darth Vader's rumored mistress. They shushed their heated whispers, locked their eyes to the entrance, and waited.

And waited.

Palpatine stiffened in his seat, rising up a bit, scowling at the major domo. The domo nervously stole a quick glance behind him before repeating, "Madame Enforcer Lylla Sa'thraxxx!"

The calm Vader had sought came, but not from his meditation. _The galaxy awaits you,_ he pathed to her.

_Let them wait,_ came her silent response.

No one could see the darkly amused smile that spread Vader's lips. She was purposely playing upon their rapacious curiosity and pompous impatience, making all of them wait, even the Emperor himself.

The major domo was visibly embarrassed at this point. The music had begun to swell dramatically, and just as the domo began for the third time, "Madame Enforcer Lylla—", it climaxed into a brilliant crescendo.

And Lylla finally showed herself.

She stepped into the wide expanse of the arch with the deliberate elegance of a serpent stalking a kill. When she reached the center of the dais she stopped, and collected herself into a tall, regal pose, chin high, shoulders squared, allowing every single elitist eye to drink her in. Her white eyes, slicked with black kohl, passed over the dumbstruck horde.

The degradation Vader had been feeling instantly evaporated at the sight of her. Lylla had promised him she would make him proud, and she did not disappoint. She truly looked like a queen.

Her gown inarguably surpassed any other in the room in the realm of taste and expense. The fabric was a dense gleaming satin, and the color a red so dark it almost appeared black in the folds of the heavy voluminous skirt. A corseted bodice, formed low on the hip, sleekly cinched her waistline while gently lifting her bosom into a tempting décolletage. Stiff fingerless gloves of the same fabric traveled the length of her arms to her bare shoulders, and her wrists were adorned with a wealth of red-jeweled bracelets. She had obviously let her scarlet-black hair grow for the last day, for it was plaited and twirled around a diamond-studded half-moon hairpin. Loose curls spilled down to her waist. But the crowning touch was a massive jeweled collar encrusted with rubies and black opals that started high at her chin and sloped to the tops of her shoulders.

She passed her gaze over the crowd to the Dark Lord across the ballroom. When she met his gaze, her expression softened, and a strange half smile curled her ruby-painted lips. Despite the distance, he could feel her hopeful desire that she had pleased him. For the briefest moment, the thousands of guests vanished as they stood there, motionless. Then she slowly descended.

Vader stepped off the dais and down the stairs, unapologetically brushing past the dull Hapian prince, who sputtered and pouted that his introduction had been so rudely interrupted. He stepped unto the carpet and matched Lylla's pace as he strode toward her. Lylla's skirt caught the breeze of her stride just enough to subtly billow its three-meter train behind her. She did not waiver, she did not stumble, she never averted her eyes, but held them steady upon her lover and lord. Vader caught some of the excited whispers of the crowd:

"Why, she's beautiful! She looks nothing like I thought she would—"

"To think Lord Vader could capture a creature like her…"

"But look at her! Those EYES!"

"She looks like a witch!"

"Is she even human?"

"Sorceress."

"Dragoness."

They finally came upon each other at the carpet's center, and held their gaze for a moment. Then Lylla slowly dipped to the floor in a deep curtsey. A collective gasp swept the horde. Such a display of deference was reserved for the Emperor alone.

The Emperor took note of it, his lids sinking into a seething scowl. The display did not escape Prince Xizor's notice either. Tucked within the circle of his lovely entourage, he traced a slender jeweled finger over the rim of his glass as he drank the sight of Lylla in. The thought of snaring this serpent heated his cold blood a few degrees. He smiled hungrily.

Lylla lifted her eyes back to the Dark Lord. She took Vader's outstretched hand, and he lifted her to her feet. Pivoting to her side, he placed her hand atop his and escorted her to the awaiting Emperor. The image they struck as they walked would be forever etched into the minds of the guests: The Dark Lord, impervious and ominous in his black robes; and she, almost as tall as he, so alluring but yet just as unsettling and, yes, intimidating as he. Although his polished helm gleamed and her gems glittered, there was a sinister influence about the two of them, as though they enticed all the light around them into their aura, and then held it mercilessly captive.

They walked silently for a moment until Vader said, "I am satisfied to see my million credits were well spent. Your appearance pleases me."

She glanced at him, a subtle smirk played across her lip. She had hoped for "dazzling" or "gorgeous" or "beautiful", but she knew that Vader wasn't exactly liberal with his compliments. She would take what she could get. "Thank you, my lord." She turned back, keeping her eyes forward. "I did not expect you to do that."

"You did not expect me to acknowledge you in front of the galaxy elite, is that it?"

"Precisely."

"Our arrangement has become public knowledge. It was only fitting that I acknowledge you."

He felt her tense. "It wasn't me. You know that, don't you?"

"Despite your indiscretion within the inquest corps, I believe you." He paused, taking in her state. "Are you prepared for this?" he asked.

"Fourteen hours a day with that damned protocol droid, learning every manner, every name of every diplomat for the last two weeks? Stumbling over my feet learning these impossible dances? Yes, I think I'm more than prepared."

"That's not what I meant," Vader clarified He turned to her. "Are you prepared for _him_?"

She took a long breath as she tried to seem indifferent. "What should I expect?"

"He will test you. He will look into your mind without you realizing. He will feed on your fears, your pain, your darkest secrets. Because you are Force-blind, there is nothing you can do to stop him. I cannot interfere. You must do this alone." He reached out through the Force to gauge her reaction. "You are afraid?"

She let out a small, unconvincing laugh. "Should I be?" she replied with false bravado.

"Yes."

Lylla shot an edgy glance at the Dark Lord before averting her eyes back to the throne platform's staircase. As they ascended, the air around her chilled her. It was then she noticed the deafening silence that had fallen upon the crowd; the music had stopped, and she could almost feel the weight of ten thousand eyes upon her shoulders. A streak of unexplainable dread shot up her spine, which grew more intense with every step. She was completely cut off from Vader's mind, and seeking any answers from his expressionless mask brought, of course, nothing. She kept her chin high and her focus rigid as they reached the top.

"Your Majesty," Vader said, bowing his helm slightly, "I present to you Madame Enforcer Lylla Sa'thraxxx."

Lylla looked long and hard at the man seated before her. So this was he: The almighty Emperor, supreme ruler of the galaxy, conqueror of a thousand worlds. He seemed nothing more than the rotted husk of an old man drowning in his black robes. Her eyes shifted briefly to the walking stick to his side, an unremarkable knotted piece of wood, before shifting back. This was the maker of nightmares, the master of terror, the one who had her—and her beloved Dark Lord—under his thumb for the rest of their lives? She suppressed the sneer that threatened to spread across her face.

She dipped once again into the low curtsey, bending at the waist until she was practically on the floor. She winced slightly at the weight forced upon her neck by the heaviness of her hair. "Your Majesty," she said softly.

"Ah, at last," Palpatine crooned thickly, "the little slave girl who caught the eye of the indomitable Darth Vader." He chuckled as Lylla gave him a blistering look from under her brows before forcing them back to the floor. "Come closer, my dear, kneel before me." He imitated a fatherly tone. "My eyes are not what they used to be."

She rose and came forward, the rustling of her skirts the only sound in the oppressive hush of the ballroom. She knelt in front of him, keeping her eyes down and her arms stiff at her side. The Emperor impatiently clucked his tongue. "Look up, girl. There is no reason to hide that beautiful face, especially from me." Lylla raised her chin, and looked directly into the Emperor's diseased eyes.

Palpatine's hood cocked to one side ever so slightly as he took her in. Leaning over, he lifted a bony hand from his robes and touched high arch of her cheek, slowly sliding a fingernail down the curve of her jaw to rest under her chin. "Exquisite," he rasped through his teeth, savoring every syllable as he lifted finger to trace her perfectly arched eyebrow. Lylla swallowed hard to keep from gagging from the stench that crept from his mouth. "A woman is never more beautiful than when she has been kissed by the Dark Side of the Force." He slid a finger into her hair, careful not to disturb it. "You are unusual indeed, my dear. Most Force-blind women cannot endure such intense exposure to the power of the Dark Side." He smiled again. "They usually die."

Lylla's lip curled subtly. "Is that why you have no wife, Majesty?"

Palpatine's grin fell briefly before he recovered it. "Clever girl, aren't you? You have a tongue as sharp as your mind." He leaned even closer. "Is that why you were Baron Malifino's favorite?"

Liquid frost rushed through Lylla's veins, her breathing stopping in her chest. Her hardened stare collapsed into a gape of shock.

_He will feed on your fears, _Vader had said.

The Emperor chuckled, and pinched her chin. "The pain, Lylla, it was unbearable, yes? Your bones broken, your face swollen and bruised, your silken flesh bleeding as he ravaged you, again and again? All those hours in the bacta tank, all those nights in the infirmary you lay there, sleepless and terrified… and all the opiates in the galaxy couldn't wash away the knowledge that it would happen again the next night…and the next…and the next." He tightened his grip as he sensed her pulling away. "You can still feel his blows in your nightmares, can't you? Still hear him grunting in your ear, still smell his sweat mixed with your blood." He brought his other hand forward to cup her face. "But you never begged for death, for the relief it would bring. Why? What meaning did your life have, what purpose did you serve in this world, other than being a worthless plaything to anyone who would have you? What drove you," he sighed, tenderly caressing her cheek, "to become a _killer_?"

_You must do this alone._

A slow intense anger crept over Lylla's terror, an anger the Emperor and Vader immediately sensed. She forcibly calmed her ragged breathing and her racing heart. She slit her frosted eyes. "He deserved to die."

"And who are you to make such a judgment?"

She defiantly lifted her chin. "Is a being of flesh and bone better than another made of the same stuff? His hands caused me suffering—why should I not have the same privilege? Who am I to make that judgment?" She leaned forward, her white eyes flashing. "Who _better_ than I?"

The Emperor paused, and cocked an eyebrow. "And did you enjoy killing him?"

Despites the Emperor's rank breath, she brought her face to his until her lips were only a breath from his. She chuckled. "I watched his life bleed away before my eyes. With his last rattling breath, he begged me for mercy. And the last thing he heard was my laughter." She pressed her cheek into the Emperor's palm, gazed, almost tenderly, into his eyes and whispered, "Oh, yes. I enjoyed it."

Palpatine said nothing for a time. Eventually, he let his hands slip from Lylla's face. He leaned back into his throne to acknowledge Vader, who had not moved nor belied any of his thoughts throughout the entire encounter. Another chuckle. "It seems you have been rewarded for your years of patience, Lord Vader. A true mortal acolyte to the Dark Side is a rare treasure." He touched her face again. "A rough gem, cut by a life of hatred and misery and polished into a dark fire." His smile grew faintly. "Who can guess what other…_passions_ lie within her black heart?"

Lylla frowned slightly at the comment, unsure of what he meant. Vader stepped forward. "I am honored that your Eminence finds my choice acceptable." Lylla bristled at the word "acceptable". Vader continued. "She has served the Empire well these last months."

"And I am sure she will continue to do so, " the Emperor said. "Particularly when she has produced a Force-strong child, no?"

Lylla flinched as though she'd been struck, then quickly averted her eyes down. The Emperor, easily masking his delight at her reaction, again feigned a parental tone. "Well, that is a subject to discuss another day, is it not?" He leaned back, and outstretched his hand. "Partake, Madame Enforcer, in all that is offered to you this evening." He gestured to the major domo, who in turn gestured again to the orchestra above. Music once again swelled through the ballroom.

Vader came forward, and offered his hand to Lylla, who took it. Despite the numbness in her legs she rose with grace, and bowed her head. "I humbly thank you. You do me great honor, your Majesty." However, she shot him one more heated glance before turning with Vader and descending the staircase.

Despite her outward poise, Vader felt her hand shaking in his. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

"Fine." She donned a false smirk. "So, is that all he's got?"

"No." He felt her brief self-assurance disintegrate. "You did well, Lylla. You controlled your fear, and used your hatred rather than succumb to it. I am impressed. I believe he is also."

"And that means what to me?" she whispered tightly.

"It means that you may still enjoy all that has been granted you. Including your life."

Lylla ground her teeth and kept her tongue as they reached the carpet below. Collecting herself, she asked, "Now what?"

"Now," Vader muttered, "we endure hours of wretchedness."

Lylla looked out upon the mass of nobles, officers, and aristocracy as they crept toward them. They were all wary and even frightened, but their intimidation was easily overcome by their sheer curiosity as well as their ravenous ambition. All of Lylla's unease dissolved as she truly began to realize the power she held. They would undoubtedly pander to her in order to gain the Dark Lord's favor. She smiled as she turned to her lord. "Then let the games begin," she purred.

Hour after hour of countless greetings, of inane conversation, of thinly veiled appeals for favors and offers of fealty, servitude, and downright bribery, and Lylla rose to all of it. The last two weeks of relentless preparation had paid off; Lylla's rough edges were smoothed, she kept her precariousness in check, and she had even honed her Outer Rim dialect into that of the Core worlds. In fact, she far surpassed Vader's expectations; she knew every dignitary by name, title, and rank; she knew their spouses by name, and she even spoke to several in their native tongues. She kept her conversation clipped and aloof, deftly skirting any questions about her past and origin, and graciously dispensed courteous insults as expertly as any seasoned courtier. She never left his side, and the guests took considerable note when she waved away all food and drink offered by the roving bands of servants; since her lord could not imbibe, she wouldn't either. Vader actually found himself having to say little to nothing at all, which suited him immensely. He was relieved that Lylla took the burden off him, for then he could keep his eye on his agent Jixton, the Emperor, and Prince Xizor. Especially Prince Xizor.

Vader had watched Xizor circle them for hours, attempting to hide himself within his band of females. The only time he took his eyes off Lylla was to throw glances up to the Emperor, who in turn would return signals back to the Falleen in the form of light gestures and nods. It was a form of communication he knew well, for that was what he had been doing with Jixton for the last few hours.

As Lylla was tolerating the oozing flattery of Admiral Ozzel, he noted that Xizor suddenly turned away and lowered his head. A curt nod told Jix to investigate. Jix casually sauntered to stand a meter shy of the Falleen prince, pretending to evaluate the wine in his glass. He watched the Falleen lift his hand to his nose, snap a jewel open on one of his rings, and deeply inhale the contents inside. Flipping the ring closed, Xizor pulled a silk handkerchief from his sleeve, dabbed his nose, dismissed his concubines with a sharp wave, then turned and sauntered straight toward the Dark Lord and his captivating mistress. Jix kept close behind.

As Ozzel finally made his exit, Lylla turned back to the crowd. Her eyes caught a green-skinned man as he cut through the crowd toward them. Although the only hair he had was a long black topknot that grew from the top of his bald head, the man was extraordinarily handsome. High arched eyebrows framed his face, and shadows carved the jut of his sharp cheekbones and chin. The rich purple of his impeccably tailored brocade coat contrasted sharply with the deep green of his skin in the glow of the ballroom's chandeliers. Each of his sleek clawed fingers was adorned with a fortune of jeweled rings, and a massive diamond was pinned to the cravat at his throat. But what struck her were his eyes—almond shaped like hers, but reptilian, and a yellow so intense they almost glowed. And they were locked on her, as was his devilish smile.

She leaned into Vader and whispered, "Who is that man?"

"That is Xizor," he answered.

She noted the contempt in his voice. "You're not friends, I'm guessing?"

"That is a story for another day," he replied. "I take it he wasn't mentioned during your protocol sessions." He didn't reveal that he had purposely left Xizor out of her lessons.

"Apparently not," she answered, her eyes still glued to him.

"That doesn't surprise me, as he is the Supreme Vigo of Black Sun."

"The crime syndicate?" Lylla gasped.

"You know of them?"

"Of course I know about Black Sun. I was a pleasure slave, their most profitable cargo." She turned back, narrowing her eyes. "He's looking at me like he'd order me off a menu."

"Unsurprising," the Dark Lord said. "His appetites are notorious amongst the elite. He thinks himself the master of seduction."

"Reeeeally," she crooned. She laughed. "Are you worried, my lord?" Her laughter subsided, however, when the he did not respond.

"Lord Vader," Xizor announced, his arms open wide, before stopping and bowing low. The whispers of shock and anticipation had already begun by the time he rose. "May I have permission to formally meet your…" He slid his gaze to Lylla. "Consort?"

Vader rested his hands on his belt in his usual manner. "Madame Enforcer, Prince Xizor of Falleen. Your Highness, Madame Enforcer Lylla Sa'thraxxx."

Xizor's grin grew. "Madame Sa'thraxxx, it is an immeasurable joy to meet you." He held his hand forward.

Lylla eyed it hesitantly. No one else had dared take her hand thus far. She glanced to Vader for some counsel. He gave her nothing, standing silently with his hands at his belt. Finally, she relied on her protocol training, and lifted her hand to his. Xizor cradled it delicately before bringing a soft kiss to her bare fingers. He looked at her from under his brow, and smiled.

Despite her immediate contempt for the Prince, Lylla felt her flesh warm at the touch of his lips. She fluttered her lashes. "Your Highness, the pleasure is all mine," she replied absently.

Xizor stood up straight, and held her hand a moment too long before releasing it. He looked to Vader. "My lord, I am not a jealous man—a trait for which I take substantial pride. But as I bask in the presence of such… _loveliness_, I must admit that I am a tad envious."

The crowd tittered around them. Vader tilted his helm forward. "You flatter me, your Highness. Judging by the number in your entourage, your appreciation for beauty is unparalleled." A pause. "One might even say, 'excessive'."

Venom sparked in Xizor's eyes before he quickly donned his charming grin. "Lord Vader jests with me. A sense of humor—who would have thought?" The crowd chuckled anxiously around them, nervous of insulting either one of these men who could easily have them killed for laughing…or not.

The first chords of a new orchestral piece broke the moment's tension. Xizor glanced up at the orchestra. "Ah, they are playing my request. I asked for a sprinital, and they delivered quickly. Lord Vader," he said, stepping toward Lylla, "I certainly hope I am not overstepping my bounds by asking for a dance with Madame Sa'thraxxx?"

Lylla's eyes slit thin as blades at the audacity of this man. "Forgive me, but I couldn't—"

"By all means, your Highness," Vader said. Lylla's head snapped to the Dark Lord, her face stiff with shock. He ignored her. "There is no reason why Madame Sa'thraxxx shouldn't dance tonight, even if I do not."

"Then it is settled. Madame Sa'thraxxx, would do me the honor?" Xizor offered his arm. Lylla still scowled at Vader until he gestured to the dance floor. Cautiously, she drew her hand from Vader's wrist and placed it upon Xizor's. But once their hands touched, Lylla's scowl lessened. Still smiling, Xizor led her away. Several members of the crowd followed them, whispering fervently in each other's ears.

Vader drew his hand back and ran a finger over the top left button on his breastplate. Immediately, Jixton recognized the signal, dribbled some wine over his lips, and began to stumble through the remaining guests. Just as he reached Vader, he tripped over his own feet and fell into him, spilling his wine all over Vader's cape. "Oh, Force and Heaven!" he shrieked. He frantically wiped at the cape with his sleeve. "My Lord Vader, please forgive me! I—aagh!"

The courtiers surrounding Lylla and Xizor shot their attention toward the screaming man, and all the wagging tongues silenced. They watched and gasped as Vader, composed and silent, grabbed the front of the man's jacket with one hand and wrenched him off the floor. They heard the poor man bawl in terror as Vader carried him several paces to throw him up against a pillar and pin him there.

Vader shoved his mask into the Jix's face. "Report," he murmured.

"He snorted something out of his ring," Jix whispered, "a powder of some kind. I'm assuming it's a drug."

"Tarigash, undoubtedly," he snarled. He noted Jix's questioning look. "A narcotic native to Falleen. It has no effect whatsoever on the host, only on those around him. It mixes with his pheromones, causing an intense state of sensory arousal and leaving the prey extremely vulnerable to suggestion." He gave Jix a good rough shake for appearances, and Jix sniveled accordingly. Glancing at the Emperor seated high on his throne, he whispered, "I need a distraction."

"How big?" Jix asked enthusiastically.

"Big enough to distract the entire place."

An impish grin lit up Jix's face. "I only aim to serve, Uncle D."

Vader hurled Jix through the air, alarming the guests around them to scurry away. Jix shrieked again as he fell sprawling on the cold marble floor. Vader took a menacing step toward him. "Consider that a warning, imbecile! Now get out of my sight!"

"Yes, yes, oh yes, my Lord!" Jix sniveled as he scrambled to his feet. He backed away, bowing over and over. "A thousand thanks for your mercy, Lord Vader! Oh, thank you! Thank you…" And with one or two more grovels, Jixton disappeared into the thick of the crowd.

Vader lifted his cape to inspect the stain, then acknowledged the guests. "I must attend to this." With no further courtesy, he snapped his cape and strode fiercely away toward one of the arched exits. The guests gasped and the whispers increased ten fold as the Dark Lord strode away. How could Lord Vader leave his consort? Isn't he aware of the Prince Xizor's disreputable reputation? Doesn't he realize everyone was watching them on the dance floor?

Out of the corner of his eye Xizor caught the tower of leather and black robes make his exit. In mid-turn, he glanced at the Emperor again, who answered him with a self-satisfied smirk and a nod that told Xizor to proceed to the next step.

Once out of sight, Vader softened his harsh boot steps as he made his way down the dark corridor until he came upon the far wall. Passing his hand over it, the panel slid open. He ascended the staircase inside to a tiny hidden antechamber. Installed there was a two-way mirror that overlooked the dance floor, and Vader looked down on Lylla and Xizor.

They were in the thick of the sprinital, an intricate courtly dance of precision and pattern. Although Lylla kept herself straight and serene, she missed a turn here or stumbled over her foot there. He could see she was struggling to stay collected.

_Circle four steps, dip, turn, circle back four steps. Step in, curtsey or bow, step out. Gods and hells, I HATE this,_ Lylla cursed silently as she barely managed to keep up. It didn't help matters that she felt woozy and befuddled. Colors and intensity, the smells of perfumes and foods, the onslaught of laughter and conversation and music all battled in her mind. She didn't feel sick, more like intoxicated…

"You're counting."

Lylla snapped her eyes up, her thoughts dissipating. "What?"

"You're counting the beats," Xizor clarified, smiling. They had come to face each other. He held her hand aloft, their elbows touching, as they circled each other. "You just learned this dance, didn't you?"

Her lids fluttered as she fought for an answer. Finally, she said, "I'm not much of a dancer. Never was." Beat. "Much to my father's disappointment." She held back a laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret," he whispered. He twirled her under his arm, then pulled her to his side and encircled her back to rest his hand on her hip. As he led her in a slow promenade, she could feel the air warm between them. She pinned her eyes straight ahead and forced herself to focus. Xizor spoke again. "You mentioned your father? And he is…?"

"No longer with us," said Lylla, hoping it was true.

"My condolences."

"None needed."

Now they faced each other. A step to one side, step to the other, touch arms, circle again. "Forgive my curiosity, my lady," Xizor said, "but I detect the slightest hint of an Outer Rim dialect. I thought perhaps your family was within the echelon of the Corporate Sector. A mining magnate, or perhaps—"

"I don't feel well," she blurted softly. She wasn't lying.

His moment had arrived. "Madame, do you need some air?"

Her eyes darted, scanning a sea of heads and headdresses. "Where…where is he…?" Her mask of composure was starting to slip.

Xizor stopped the dance, and held her shoulders. "You're overheated, Madame Sa'thraxxx. And you're nervous from all the attention, yes?"

His voice wrapped itself around her shoulders. "Yes."

"Perhaps you would like to continue this dance elsewhere, where it is cool and fragrant, away from all these prying eyes?" With a comforting hand on her back, he began to lead her off the floor toward an arched exit.

"No," Lylla protested softly. He gripped her wrist. She tried to pull away from him. Her eyes rolled. "I can't leave."

"It will only be for a few moments, Madame."

The smell of him, of cologne and maleness, flooded her head. Her gaze lifted to the hundreds of thousands of lights that dazzled her eyes. She cried out within her own head, _Vader…_

A sudden scream seized Xizor's attention. He turned to the repulsor balcony across the ballroom, where a woman was screaming and two men were arguing loudly while throwing plates at one another. The crowd below wailed and dispersed as bits of glassine and food and an occasional chair rained down.

Then more screams, this time toward the entrance. All eyes turned again to see a huge floral display burning. The major domo remained calm. "Nothing to fear. It's taken care of." The mass backed away, and murmured anxiously. Fire droids dropped from their housings and sped through the ballroom to hover over the display and cover it with a fine mist of flame retardant.

The guests were calming, but still shaken, babbling amongst themselves. Not one of them was looking at them.

Xizor turned back to Lylla, who hadn't seemed to notice the commotion. His grin was that of restrained triumph. Unhurriedly and still holding her wrist, he began backing toward the archway, gently pulling her with him.

Lylla's voice was thin as she half stated, half pleaded, "I can't do this…"

"Ssssshhh," he hushed. "Of course you can…"

……………………………..

Vader watched Xizor and Lylla disappear beneath him as he led her to the exit. "Jixton, now."

The order crackled through his earlink. "On my way."

He swept out of the antechamber and down the stairs, but halted abruptly at the bottom. Reaching for his breastplate, he drew and held his breath as he switched off his breather. Through a crack in the secret door, he saw Xizor enter the darkened corridor, pulling Lylla with him. He heard Xizor soothing her; "Come, I know a place. It's very private, no one staring or talking…" Xizor pulled her to his side and placed a hand round her cinched waist, leading her down the hall.

"No," Lylla protested weakly, bringing a hand to her forehead. "I can't…Lord Vader will be angry…"

"If Lord Vader was concerned about you, he'd be here caring for you, wouldn't he?"

Vader curled his black fist. But no, he must let this continue, he must wait until the time was right.

Just as Xizor and Lylla turned the far corner, Jixton appeared in the archway. Vader came out and turned his breather back on. He took several long breaths, and motioned for Jix to come forward. "The fire was a bit excessive," he said.

Jix put his hands on his hips. "You wanted a big distraction, and I delivered. Be happy I didn't use a thermal detonator, cuz I thought about it."

"And the argument?"

"Oh, that. Seems the ambassador from Zorbia II insulted the wife of Count Inderell of Hicripia. I wish I could take credit for that, but that was just gravy." He grinned. "You have to admit, the timing was outstanding, wasn't it?"

Vader didn't let Jix to bask in his accomplishment. "Follow them, and keep the link open."

"There's something you should know."

"What?"

"The Emperor isn't on his throne. He's gone."

Vader straightened, then nodded once. "Good work. Now go." He watched Jix move down the hall, falling into the shadows with the casual stealth that made him so good at his job. He backed into the secret door again, then went up the stairs and took his seat. Looking through the mirror, he turned to the empty throne upon the dais.

_Do not fail me, Lylla, _he sent.

………………………..

"I won't," Lylla murmured, barely audible.

"Pardon, Madame?"

She blinked. "What?"

"You just said something."

"I did?"

Xizor laughed softly. Lylla, in her haze, laughed with him, and even leaned her cheek into his shoulder for a brief moment. But before he could take full advantage of the gesture, she immediately straightened up and stepped away until, once again, a breeze could pass between them.

He raised an eyebrow as he regarded her. Her tolerance to tarigash was considerable, and certainly impressive. By this time most women would have had him up against the nearest wall, skirts bunched around their waists, legs wrapped around his torso as he vigorously gave them what they had voraciously begged for. But not this one—in fact, the drug seemed to affect her no differently than a few glasses of spicewine would. She was intoxicated, yes, and even a tad flirtatious, but hardly what he would call wanton. Even in her induced bliss, she kept her manners—and her distance. Xizor found himself even more intrigued than before and even pleased that, for the first time in a very, very long time, a challenge had finally presented herself.

He slipped his hand from her waist and came in front of her, taking her hand. "We're almost there. Close your eyes." Lylla complied with a soft giggle. As they walked, a warm breeze blew a curtain of sweet fragrance over her. She felt the floor beneath her boots change from marble to clay tile. Xizor pulled her a little further before stopping. "Open them."

Lylla raised her lids and gasped. She found herself surrounded by the most spectacular garden she had ever seen. Flora of every imaginable color bloomed from ornate pots or twisted around thick deep-veined marble pillars. Statues and benches carved from precious rock were meticulously set and displayed throughout the expansive terrace. A lofty trestle had been erected up and over the garden to allow the lights of the city-planet to softly illuminate its beauty, and its struts were entwined with flowering ivy all the way to the top. Coruscant's magnificent skyline loomed over the balcony at the edge of the terrace, and the softened music from the ballroom floated over the open balcony on the palace side.

"You like?" Xizor asked. He dropped her hand and backed away, his arms spread wide in a sweeping gesture. "Every precious flowering plant from the Core Worlds is displayed here, and the sculptures are all priceless works of art. I had this garden built for the Emperor. It was my gift, in celebration of his coronation."

Lylla turned in a slow circle, her mouth agape, as she took it all in. "It's beautiful," she breathed. She turned to him over her shoulder. Her voice was low, throaty. "You're a generous one, aren't you?"

It seemed the taringash had finally kicked in; there was no denying that smooth, sensuous smile. Xizor returned it. "Only to those I am fond of."

"Or to those you fear?" She saw his smile lessen and his eyes narrow. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that, I…" She began to giggle. Then she grasped her full skirt and sent it billowing around her as she twirled across the terrace, stumbling just a tad, her peals of laughter mingling with the music from inside. She spun until she came upon a pillar. She lifted her arms and lazed against it with a soft moan, then looked at him over her shoulder. The smile had returned. "Didn't you promise me a dance?"

"Why, I believe I did." His slender hands went to the top fasteners of his elegant frockcoat. "Allow me a moment, dear lady." He backed a few steps, his eyes and smooth smile fixed upon her, before turning and walking to one of the benches, peeling the jacket off his arms. As he neatly folded the jacket and placed it carefully on the bench, he glanced quickly to the ballroom balcony. When he saw a gnarled hand gesture from behind the drapery, he was assured that the Emperor had taken his place there, ready to observe the imminent outcome.

And unbeknownst to all of them, another pair of eyes intently watched from the deep shadows of the arched walkway, with his finger positioned on his comlink

With his back turned, Xizor couldn't see Lylla's face change. He didn't see her eyes slit with raw contempt, or her smile smear into a snarl. He was completely unaware that she was using every bit of the control she had left not to bolt at him and scratch out his eyes.

He had drugged her; of that she had no doubt. But as to how, she couldn't guess. She hadn't drunk or eaten anything all night, so the drug had to be on his person somewhere. His cologne, perhaps? The method was irrelevant, really. All she knew was that she, for a brief time, had been unable to resist his lures or his charm. This lecherous prince, however, hadn't taken into account her high levels of tolerance. She had smoked her first death stick at the age of eight, had her first taste of glimmerspice at ten, and by the time she was sixteen, she had mastered the method of cutting Black Razor into her skin without leaving a scar: and although this drug was interesting, its effect wasn't nearly what the prince had been hoping for.

But it was enough to render her muddled and vulnerable. She cursed herself for letting that remark slip, but was relieved she had been able to recover. _Hold your tongue,_ she told herself, _until the time is right._ She had to remain focused, solid.

Lylla was angry. Vader had made it quite clear that Xizor and he were not friendly, so she could only guess that all this was some sort of retaliation on Xizor's part. Then why did Vader just hand her off to him, in front of all to see? And then leave her alone with him? Anger seethed in her gut as she began to suspect that this was some sort of courtly practice not covered in her protocol lessons. Maybe it was some twisted custom for a noble to hand his woman to another for the night. _This custom seems to be universal,_ she thought bitterly. _Wouldn't be the first time I was handed off to someone._ But she never suspected that Vader would do this to her. She knew she was not his equal, but she thought that she had at least gained his respect, if nothing else.

She watched Xizor remove the enormous diamond pin from his throat and unwrap the cravat from his neck. She ground her teeth under her painted lips. She would be no man's plaything, not anymore, no matter who that man was. She had just escaped a life of degradation and ownership, and she would die before going back. She would show all of them—Xizor, the Emperor, even Vader—that she would never be toyed with again.

As she eyed the Falleen prince across the garden, she smirked through her scowl. So Xizor fancied himself the master of seduction.

The master was about to meet his match.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Lylla instantly wiped the glare from her face as Xizor turned around and stepped back toward her. The dim light of the garden softened the sharp angles of his features, and his skin appeared aqua. Although he was tall like Vader, his build was quite different. _Gods damn it, he is attractive, isn't he,_ Lylla thought. _Bastard. _His body was long and, unlike Vader's powerful physique, slimly sculpted. Having removed his coat and cravat, he wore a sleeveless cream silk shirt, open just far enough to show the lean strength of his chest. His shoulders were broad but not bulky, and slender muscles elegantly flowed under the smooth skin of his arms. A royal purple sash tied around his sleek waist further accentuated the V-shape of his torso, and his legs were long and strapping under his close-fitting trousers.

He stopped in the center of the garden and, with an inviting smile, lifted his hand, beckoning her. "Shall we dance?"

She returned his smile, lightly pushing herself off the pillar. He could see the cadence in her hips as she sauntered toward him, even through the full satin bell of her skirt. When she reached him, she gave him her hand. He drew her close, but not too close, leaving just a breath of air between them.

"Here," he said, "you put this here." He placed her hand on his shoulder. "And I put mine…here." His hand settled in the curve of her waist.

"This isn't the same dance," she noted.

"It isn't the same song," he replied. Starting at her shoulder, he traced a lacquered fingernail down the inside of her arm, enjoying the slick feel of her satin glove. She suppressed a shudder. He said, "This is a dance from my homeworld of Falleen, a much simpler dance than a spritinal. No confusing steps, no athletics, and far more… "He reached her hand and laced his long fingers into hers, "informal."

"One might even say 'intimate'," she added, huskily.

He raised a brow. "One might." He pulled her a little closer. "Just follow me." He began lightly swaying side to side, shifting his weight from foot to foot to the unhurried, sensual strings of the music coming from the ballroom. She moved with him. "That's it, just like that. Now…" With his hand on her waist, he stepped back and began to turn her in a circle, never breaking the rhythm. She mirrored his movements perfectly. His sinning smile returned. "My lady is far too hard on herself. You are an exceptional dancer."

Her vision sharpened and expanded, as the narcotic coming off him once again affected her. She tried to fight it, concentrating on the music and her own willpower. But it was difficult; she could feel the music undulate through his lean body, even through the layers of her gown. The way he moved was so unlike Vader—where Vader could make the ground quake under his foot, Xizor seemed to glide above it. The feel of his large hand on her waist sent currents through her flesh. She could feel his breath on her cheek. Her loins tightened in response.

Xizor silently studied her as well. This was no nobleman's daughter or sister of an industry czar as he had first guessed. Society women often attempted to imitate the magnetism of a brazen woman, but rarely succeeded: There was no imitation here. He knew from the moment she entered the ball that she was wholly aware of her effect on men, and even on women. Underneath the sophisticated dress and cool manner, a practiced sexuality smoldered—she virtually prowled as they danced, moving her body more like a courtesan than a countess. She had picked up on every signal he had given her, and responded with equal skill. Her reaction to him was more than just a tarigash influence. She had done this before. Many times.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Lylla's eyes flickered. She recovered quickly. "I thought that had already been established. I am Lylla Sa'thraxxx, Enforcer for—"

"That's not what I meant." His face turned serious. "No one has ever seen or heard of you before. And suddenly, you appear out of nowhere, astounding all who lay eyes on you—a Minarian blood rose that grows from the compost of this," he rolled his eyes toward the ballroom's balcony, "obsequious rabble." She laughed, Xizor thought, a little uneasily. "And on the arm of none other than the most feared and powerful man in the galaxy. Well, besides me." Lylla laughed again, and Xizor noted that she bashfully cast her eyes down. "Tell me, where did you and Lord Vader meet? How did you—"

"Ssssshhhh," she hushed. She leaned in closer, and smiled. "Here we are, in this magnificent garden, with this exquisite music and your arms around me…and all you want to talk about is Lord Vader?"

"You're avoiding the question. Who are you?"

Lylla looked into his eyes. She traced a long fingernail from his shoulder to his neck, running it up and down in whisper-light strokes and asked, "Who do you want me to be?"

Xizor stopped momentarily and smiled, slowly. "You intend to stay a mystery. That is quite all right, dear lady. I'll play." He started to move again, and she followed. The hand that had been at her waist slid to the small of her back and pressed her against him. Soon, it traveled upwards, underneath her cascade of curls, until his fingers reached the bare skin between her shoulders. With his talon, he began to lightly trace little circles. He drew their hands in and rested them on his chest. Despite her effort to squelch her response, a quiver traveled through her body. She was disgusted with herself, because she couldn't entirely blame the narcotic coming off him; truth be told, she hadn't realized until that moment how much she had missed the feel of a hand made of skin and bone on her flesh. Although Xizor was cold-blooded, his body was smooth and taut against her and radiated her heat back into her skin. Attempting to maintain control, she dug her nails into the meat of her hand. _Hang on, woman._ _Just a little more time_, she urged herself,_ just a few minutes more, and I'll have him exactly where I want him…_

"I wish you could see my skyhook," Xizor whispered, his breath puffing against her cheek. "My palace in the sky, my sanctuary in the heavens. The view of Coruscant from my balcony is unlike anything you have ever seen. My collection of exotic wines and libations is unsurpassed, I have chosen the finest art from all over the galaxy to adorn my treasured home and…" He stopped, and chuckled. "I'm bragging, aren't I?"

"Not at all," Lylla murmured.

Xizor's expression became earnest. His tone deepened. "Lylla—may I call you Lylla?" Batting her lashes, she nodded. He sighed. "Even your name is a song."

_Damn you Xizor_, Lylla growled in her mind as she felt her nipples stiffen against her corset.

"I have very few weaknesses, Lylla. In fact, I have only one; and that is …" He gingerly pulled his talon over her bare shoulder, "…for beauty in all of its forms. I apologize for my curiosity concerning your arrangement with Lord Vader but, you see, I…" He snared her eyes within his, "I cannot fathom how a creature such as you could have ever escaped my notice for so long." He squeezed her hand. "I take back what I said in the ballroom. I am a jealous man after all."

In this proximity to him, the drug was stronger than ever. Her charade was in danger of becoming very real. His voice resounded as a soft hymn of passion in her ear. She felt drunk by the scent of him, her legs were weak beneath her, and her heart was beating hard and fast. Her breathing became ragged as she came nearer and nearer to succumbing to him…

"If you were my woman, I would show you off as the priceless jewel you are, and not hide you in some darkened fortress, having you scurry away under the cover of night—"

His words slapped Lylla out of her carnal trance. She stopped the dance and took a step back. "And what makes you say that?" she asked, looking him directly in the eye.

Xizor was speechless for the briefest moment, but it was long enough for Lylla to see trepidation spark in his golden eyes before he once again donned that broad, smooth smile. "I can only guess, dear lady, seeing as Lord Vader has hidden you away for so long until tonight."

Lylla's thoughts kicked into hyperdrive. He had mentioned his palace, called it a skyhook—and she suddenly remembered the unusual and decadently opulent palace off in the distance from Vader's fortress, the only other structure that shared its altitude. How could he have possibly known about her escapes in the night, unless…?

He's been spying on us.

And whatever effect that damned drug had on her instantly evaporated into the breeze.

She leaned back into him, resting her hands on his chest, and let out a coquettish giggle before looking into his eyes. "I'm feeling a bit woozy, your Highness. Could we end this dance and just…talk?" She fluttered her thick lashes. "Perhaps share the view with me?"

"By all means, my lovely one," Xizor murmured, snaking an arm around her waist and leading her to the balcony rail. Lylla wanted nothing more than to smack that smug air of victory off his face. But she merely returned his self-satisfied smirk.

The unseen eyes watching them also shifted positions. The Emperor pulled the heavy drape hiding him slightly aside, allowing him a better view. From his hiding place behind a meter-thick marble pillar, Wrenga Jixton crouched even deeper under his cover of darkness. He raised the comlink to his lips and whispered, "I think you should come down here. Now."

Lylla placed her hands upon the rail, stretching her long neck up and breathing in the cool night air. She opened her eyes to gaze at the electric wonder of Coruscant spread before her. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" she breathed.

Xizor leaned on the rail. "Yes, it is." He stared at her neck, caged as it was in that gem-studded collar, before lifting his eyes to her face. "And it could all be yours, Lylla."

She didn't face him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean come home with me tonight."

"Xizor," she whimpered with well-played anguish, "I belong to Vader. I can't—"

"Yes, you can," he corrected, a tad sternly. He gripped her by the shoulders and slowly turned her to face him. He pulled her close. "The Emperor may control the galaxy, but I control Coruscant. And this…" He gestured to the soaring skyline, "could beckon to your every whim." She gasped against him. "You could have everything you ever desired. I would dress you in gowns designed for a queen. I will take you to the most exclusive restaurants and resorts, have you adored and pampered in the galaxy's most luxurious spas, and lavish you with the finest jewels money can buy. You would be the toast of Coruscant society, and the envy of every woman in the galaxy. And pleasure? Ah, Lylla…" He caressed her cheek with his long fingers and ran his thumb over her full lips. "My skills as a lover are unmatched. I could bring you to heights of ecstasy you've never even imagined." He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "I can give you anything, Lylla, anything you want."

She slid her hands up his arms and grasped his shoulders. "Anything, Xizor?" she whispered excitedly.

He caressed her cheek with his own, sliding to lightly trace her lips with his. "Anything, my pet." He laced his long fingers into her hair and pulled her to him, greedily intent on ravishing her lips and sealing her fate—

"Can you make me Empress?"

For the briefest moment, it seemed the entire night had stopped motion. Xizor froze, not entirely sure he had heard her right. Slowly, he pulled back, and dropped his hands to his sides. And as he watched Lylla's face harden from breathless surrender to cold contempt, he was assured his ears had not failed him. She chuckled mockingly. "I didn't think so." She patted his chest. "Oh, Xizor. You're good, I'll give you that. But you're not that good."

Xizor stood stock-still, his expression that of livid confusion. "What is this? Some kind of joke?"

"Yes, it is, Xizor. Rather like the one you just tried to play on me." She began to stroll a slow circle around him, glaring daggers into his skull. "Did you honestly believe you could seduce me into betraying Darth Vader, my lord and lover, the most powerful man in the galaxy, the NEXT Emperor? And with what? Some pretty dresses, a few trinkets, and the possibility of a good fuck?" Her smile grew when his scowl deepened. "You think I'd settle for a nice meal, a manicure…" She raised her arm and pointed at the heavens, "When I could have THAT, the GALAXY, ALL of it!" She lowered her arm and, when she turned back to him, her husky contralto grew hard and cold. "I am not about to throw everything away for the likes of you. My days of being just another mare in someone's stable are _long _over."

"I knew it," Xizor snarled. "From the first moment I met you, with your Outer Rim accent and your clumsiness, I knew you for what you really are. Vader can spend all the wealth of the galaxy to dress you up like a princess, but it doesn't hide the fact that you are nothing more than a common SLUT."

"I prefer to think I'm not all that common," she retorted calmly. She lazily sauntered toward him. "And besides, I may be a slut, but I'm a slut you couldn't seduce." She placed her hands on her hips. "What does that say about you, Xizor?"

He roughly grabbed her arm. "So, the little whore intends to fuck her way to the galactic throne. That is rich, my dear. I wonder what Lord Vader, not to mention the Emperor, would have to say about your little plan—"

"And I wonder what Lord Vader will say when I tell him you spied on his woman, then drugged her and tried to bed her right under his nose. I wonder what he'll do when he discovers it was YOU who told the media about me."

Xizor loosened his vicious grip on her arm, even as wrath simmered under his expression. "You can't prove it."

"Can you disprove it?"

Xizor angrily jerked away, then sneered when he turned back. "Not only are you a second-rate slut, but a perverted one as well. To think you actually spread your legs for that _abomination_—"

"He is more man than you will EVER be," she growled.

"The Emperor—"

"Is old, sick, and can't live forever."

He stepped toward her. "You really are a stupid slut, aren't you? The Emperor would never leave his realm to a clanking tin soldier, a mutilated little errand boy who bends and sues at his every whim!" Cruel amusement seeped into his tone. "But perhaps that is your lot in life, hmm? You are obviously not getting any younger, my sweet—not as easy to turn the trick as it was?" He laughed. "You cannot even attract a whole man! Just a shambling mound of wires and bolts—"

Lylla viciously slapped him across the face; the crack actually bounced off the pillars of the garden, and the blow even threw Xizor off kilter. Grabbing the rail, he brought his other hand to his throbbing cheek. He raised his yellow eyes, now roiling pits of acid. "You dare strike me, you BITCH!" He lunged at her, grabbing her by the back of her neck, brutally shaking her. Lylla screamed, and curled her hands into claws, her nails driving right for Xizor's eyes—

"Remove your hands, Falleen."

Xizor and Lylla both froze. She heard the deep, labored hiss of Vader's breather behind her, and she saw the viciousness leach from Xizor's face into a hard stare of defeat. She turned around to see the Dark Lord materialize from the darkness. He stopped several meters away. "Come here, Enforcer Sa'thraxxx." Lylla yanked herself out of Xizor's grip and rushed to the Dark Lord. Vader motioned to her to stay where she was and then, with measured grace and menace, he strolled over to the Falleen prince. Stopping just a hand's width from him, he allowed Xizor a few moments to bask in the wheeze of his breather before he spoke. "Prince Xizor," he addressed him calmly, "if I ever see you touch, or even LOOK at anything of mine again…I promise you, you will not share the same merciful fate your family did by dying quickly. Your death will be slow. And extremely painful. And public."

Xizor let out a scathing chuckle. "You will never truly understand who you are dealing with, will you? You regard me as some philandering fop, a fool that should tremble in the presence of the all mighty Darth Vader." He stepped forward until his nose was just shy of Vader's mask. All mirth had vanished from his face. "I own this planet, Vader—nay, all of the Core Worlds. I am an Emperor in my own right. Granted, my forces may not be as vast as yours, but neither are they the docile half-wit drones you call soldiers. My men are quick, cunning…and you will never see them coming."

"Then I'll make it a point not to look, your Highness," Vader flatly replied.

Xizor shot a glare at Lylla before twisting his face into a disgusted scowl. "Take your slattern, Vader. I have no use for her."

"Of course you don't. Few men of your caliber have use for a woman who can outwit them." With that, he casually turned and walked back toward Lylla.

"Mark my words, Darth Vader!" Xizor hissed. "I WILL have my revenge!"

"And I will have mine." Vader turned slightly over his shoulder as he added, "And it will be much sooner than you think." With that, he took Lylla's arm and escorted her into the shadowed walkway. Wrenga Jixton also stepped out of the darkness, tossing Xizor a wicked grin and salute as he followed.

Xizor stood for moment before pushing himself off the rail. Calmly, he walked to one of the priceless sculptures where, with typical Falleen strength and fury, he lifted it off its pedestal and hurled it to the ground, smashing it into a dozen jagged chunks. He looked up to the palace balcony.

Palpatine came forward out of his hiding place to stand at the rail. He closed his gnarled hands over the top of his walking stick and glared down at the defeated Falleen. Xizor opened his mouth as if to speak, but then fell silent again as he cast his eyes to the ground. The Emperor stared into the darkness after his apprentice and his woman, and murmured to no one in particular, "It seems I have vastly underestimated Vader's little bed-warmer."

………………………

"You came just in time," Lylla murmured to the Dark Lord as they walked through the darkened corridor. "Another moment and he may have—AAH! Vader, you're hurting me—!"

Vader cut her off by throwing her up against the wall. Before she could scream, he clamped his massive hand over her mouth. "I did not give you permission to speak," he hissed into her face. With a jerk of his head, he ordered Jix to continue walking. Jix gave Lylla a sympathetic shrug before obliging his employer and hurrying back to the ballroom. Vader dropped his hand, grabbed her arm once again and forcibly pulled her back to the ballroom. Lylla's breaths came in terrified bursts.

Once they approached the ballroom's arched entrance, Vader slowed his fierce gait. He jerked her to his side. "You will keep my pace, you will acknowledge the guests, and you will NOT make a scene. Am I understood?" Gaping at him with huge frightened eyes, Lylla nodded. Grabbing her hand, he placed it atop of his and led her out into the ballroom. As they entered, the surrounding guests gasped at their sudden appearance. Vader acknowledged them with a reserved nod as they elegantly strolled across the floor. Lylla smiled at them, despite the weight of the terror crushing against her chest.

But once they had reached the other side and disappeared through the exit, Vader's fury had returned stronger than ever. He broke into an unyielding march, gripping her wrist so hard she feared he would break it. Trying to keep up, Lylla's foot caught in her skirts and she fell, but Vader did not stop—he charged ahead and dragged her on the floor behind him. "Vader, please, stop!" she pleaded, grabbing at his cape, struggling to get to her feet. "Please, nothing happened, I swear it! I did nothing wrong!" He ignored her pleas and maintained his furious pace, even hauling her up the flight of stairs and down the corridor that led to his private chamber.

He swiped the doors open with a sharp wave of his hand, then grabbed the back of her neck and savagely threw her into the dark room. Lylla slid across the floor, stopping only when her bare shoulder painfully caught on the hard marble beneath her. Fighting to hold her sobs in, she pushed herself up. "Vader," she implored, "you don't understand—"

"You will speak when I tell you to speak," he said with a tone devoid of any emotion. "Turn around and face me." She moved to obey, pushing herself off the ground until the Dark Lord added, "On your knees." Lylla swallowed her humiliation and terror back down into her gut. Slowly, she sank to her knees and bowed her head. "Remove your collar." Lylla lifted her hands to the back of her neck, unlatched the lock, and pulled the heavy jeweled collar off her long neck. Vader stepped toward her. "Give me your throat."

Shivering, Lylla tipped her head back, tears like acid in her eyes. A strangled sob escaped her throat when she heard the crackle of energy ignite the air, followed by a low electronic hum. She opened her eyes and looked up at Vader standing above her, his armor and mask illuminated electric red by the lightsaber he held across his chest. He pointed the blade's tip between her breasts. Lylla could feel the current from the energy vibrate against her skin. She tried to control her violent shaking, fearing that any movement would bring her closer to her death…

"You wanted him," Vader finally said.

"No," Lylla rasped.

"Do not lie to me, woman." He leisurely drew the tip of the lightsaber up to the hollow of her throat. "You enjoyed being in his arms—"

"Vader—"

"His body, whole and intact, against yours."

"Please stop—"

"You wanted to bed him—"

"No!"

"Another lie?"

"HE DRUGGED ME!'

"DID YOU WANT HIM?"

"YES!" she screamed. No longer capable of any restraint, Lylla threw back her head and wept.

"But you resisted him."

She swallowed her sobs. "Yes."

"How?" She raised her right hand and opened it. There were four bloody half-moons gouged into her palm. "Why did you resist him?"

"How can you ask me that?" she whispered.

"What did he offer you, Lylla?" He circled her, still holding her at bay with his lightsaber. She could smell the burn of stray hairs singed by the blade's tip. "Riches? Jewels? Fame?" He paused. "Pleasure?" Vader came around to face her. "A proposal for which many women would give up everything. But it wasn't enough for you, Lylla. As tempting as it was, it's hardly comparable to becoming Empress, is it?"

_Oh gods,_ she gasped silently "Please let me explain—"

"Is this what we are, Lylla?" he asked. "Is that why you came to me that night on the Executor, why you gave me your body?"

"No! I didn't mean it the way it sounded—

"That is what you told Xizor."

"Yes!" she snapped, even as the lightsaber hummed at her throat. "That is what I told Xizor. And the Emperor." His helm tilted. She let out a bitter huff. "Do you all think me so dense not to believe he was there watching the entire time?"

"You wanted him to hear? Why?"

"Because if the Emperor believes that I feel NOTHING for you, that I am only using you, he will not try to tear us apart!" She saw Vader straighten in response, and he lowered the saber slightly. "I don't have to be Force-sensitive to see that he despises me." She looked at him unflinchingly. "As long as he thinks that I am nothing more than a silly, ambitious slut, he'll become convinced that you'll get rid of me. And until then, he'll leave us alone."

"He has already heard you pledge your devotion to me," he reminded her.

"I could have been lying."

"Were you?"

She sighed through clenched teeth. "You can believe what you want, Vader, and you can even kill me for it. But I know the truth."

"And what is the truth, Lylla?"

Her eyes glittered in the glow of the lightsaber, but her voice was firm. "I love you."

Nothing was said for a fleeting eternity, the hum of his lightsaber and the breathing of his mask the only sounds in the room. Eventually, the red beam shrank back into its hilt. He clipped it back onto his belt and turned, walking a few steps away. "You may stand." She did, ignoring the weakness in her legs, pushing the strands loosened from her hairstyle off her damp brow. Vader stood motionless for several moments before turning over his shoulder. "The Emperor is correct in one thing. You are clever."

Lylla exhaled. "Thank you, my lord."

He turned fully around. "Your trial is now complete."

"Trial?" She lifted her head and squinted at him. "What trial? What are you talking about?"

"This night would prove to me whether or not you were truly loyal," he said bluntly. "You used your talents and cunning to show me the full range of your capabilities, and you remained faithful under the most pressing of circumstances. You have exceeded my expectations. You have demonstrated yourself worthy as my consort."

Her jaw slacked as she stared at him. "Are you saying that this was all…a test? The entire night, the Emperor?" She bit the name through her teeth. "Xizor?"

"Yes," he replied.

"And this," she pointed to where she was just kneeling, "What just happened here…this was part of the 'trial'?"

"Yes."

A tremor started deep in Lylla's core. "And if I had failed, what would you have done? Would you have killed me?"

"No. If you had failed, I would have sent you back to where I found you."

The tremor ignited into an explosion throughout her entire frame. "You BASTARD!" She hurled her weight at him, madly swinging her fists, actually striking him twice and just missing the sensitive control panel in his breastplate before Vader caught her wrists and viciously pinned them behind her. Lylla still thrashed and screamed, "How could you do this to me? How could you put me through that! What am I to you, a GAME?"

"Control yourself, woman!"

"Or what! You'll run a lightsaber through my neck? Or sell me back into slavery? Maybe just throw me to your stormtroopers like a piece of meat to a pack of dogs?" She howled with rage as she struggled in his grip. "Let go of me, you son of a WHORE!"

Her screams turned into a pained yelp when Vader grabbed the back of her hair and yanked back her head. He pressed her face into the grid of his breather. "If you want to live to see another day," he growled in a voice entrenched in the Dark Side, "you will NEVER call me that again."

"That's right, Vader," she hissed into his mask, "threaten me into submission, terrorize me into obedience like you do those sniveling rats you call 'officers' that cower at the very sight of you—"

"If you didn't conduct yourself like a bitch in heat by wandering off with some lecherous reptile for the whole galaxy to see—"

"You MADE me dance with him! You set me up!"

He clamped his hand around her throat before he spoke again. "Let me make this perfectly clear to you, Madame Sa'thraxxx. Your words, your deeds, your very existence are no longer your own. You are nothing more than a symbol of my rank, as are my troops, my ships, or anything that is mine! Everything you are belongs to me! I OWN you!"

Lylla stopped struggling and wilted in his grasp. The white fire in her eyes was snuffed out, and her expression disintegrated from rage to anguish. "Nothing's changed, has it?" she whispered. "I am, and always will be, nothing more than a slave." She clenched her eyes shut. "Please let me go."

Vader slowly released his hold on her, and she slid from his grip. He watched her stumble to his desk and lean on the edge, cradling her head in her hand as she quietly wept. He felt his ire simmer again. "I see we still have much work ahead of us. If you are to prove yourself capable—"

He was cut off when Lylla suddenly howled at the ceiling and spun off the desk. "Prove myself, prove myself, PROVE MYSELF!" she shrieked. "What more do I have to do, Vader? I have given you everything—my body, my heart, my LIFE—and STILL it is not enough!" She beat her fists into the desktop. "Why do you treat me like this!? Why can't you trust me!?"

"Because I will NOT be betrayed by ANOTHER WOMAN!" Vader roared.

"I AM NOT _HER!_" she exploded back at him. She watched her words hit him like a cannon blast. "You think you're the only one living with her ghost? She hangs over my head every fucking minute of every fucking day! I have had enough, Vader! I will NOT be punished for the deeds of Padme FOOLBERRIE anymore!"

"NEWBERRIE!" Vader harshly and involuntarily corrected.

Lylla shrieked like an animal and hurled her arms across the desktop, sending datapads and flimsies flying in all directions. She staggered out onto the balcony and collapsed on the rail. Her body quaked with loud, brutal sobbing.

Vader broke into a furious pace, stalking back and forth across the chamber like a caged animal. He clenched and unclenched his fists, battling to control the fury that threatened to engulf the entire palace. "Stop crying!" he barked at her. "Learn to control your emotions! If you are to be my consort, then you will have to—" He was again cut off by her screaming in savage frustration. She heaved herself off the rail and stormed across the chamber toward the door. "Where do you think you are going?" he demanded.

"Home!"

He captured her arm. "You do not have my permission to leave!"

"Then GRANT it!" she spat. Their eyes locked in a steadfast glare for many long moments. Some of Lylla's hair had come undone from her headdress, and her painted face was smeared from crying. But her eyes flashed dangerously and she showed no signs of cowering. Abruptly, Vader dragged her to the doors. They slid open to reveal Wrenga Jixton jumping away from the spot where he had been listening the entire time.

Vader shoved her into the hall. "Fetch Madame Sa'thraxxx's cloak and take her back to her apartments," he ordered Jix. "Leave by the loading docks on the omega level and use a fully enclosed service speeder. And make absolutely certain you are not followed."

"Yes sir, Uncle D." Jix turned to Lylla and flashed her a grin. "A pleasure, Madame."

Lylla pulled herself together, standing tall and proud. "You are Lord Vader's man, the one who was spying on me in the garden?"

He gave a slight shrug. "Just following orders, ma'am."

Lylla nodded, pursed her lips…and slapped him across the face. She then turned on her heel and marched down the corridor. Jix brought a hand to his stinging cheek. "Nice to meet you, too." He turned to Vader. "You'd think her hand would hurt by now."

Vader said nothing. He merely watched her as she disappeared down the stairs. Eventually, he turned around and returned into his dark chamber, the doors hissing quietly behind him.

……………………………

Lylla hadn't moved in her seat since they had left the palace. She sat perfectly still, her cheek in her hand, staring blankly out the dark tinted window at the frenzy of Coruscant's traffic. Jix glanced at the enigmatic scarlet-haired woman sitting next to him as he drove. He debated whether he should try to engage her in conversation, figured that it was probably unwise, and then decided to do it anyway. "You did very well out there this evening."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" She sounded exhausted.

"No," he sighed. "Just thought you might want some cheering up."

"I don't."

Jix drew his lips into a thin line and shrugged. He let a moment pass before he spoke again. "I've worked for Lord Vader for a while now and, I can tell you, I've never heard him raise his voice like that before."

"Like what? Like a rabid Cammendon?"

"Exactly." Lylla slid her eyes from the window to look sidelong at Jix. He continued. "I've heard him bark orders, but I've never heard him sound so…passionate." He looked at her. "You are special to him, Madame. He needs you."

She scoffed through her nose. "Oh yes, he needs me. That's why he threatened to kill me tonight."

"Puh-leeze," Jix said. "Uncle D threatens to kill me at least once a week. If he didn't, THEN I'd be worried. Trust me, if he wanted you dead, he wouldn't give you any warning. You'd just be dead."

"Then what does he want?" she asked wearily.

"Let me tell you something," said Jix. "Vader is the most feared man in the galaxy, second only to Emperor Skinbags back there." He grinned when Lylla, in spite of herself, cracked a small smile. "All those women there at the ball, the princesses, the aristocrats, the noblewomen and heiresses? He could have ordered any one of those women into his bed at any time, and no one would have dared defy him. Hell, he could have a harem that would make Xizor's girls look like a credit a dance with a half-a-credit change. But he doesn't. And do you know why?" She shook her head. "Because he's been waiting for the woman who could see beyond the mask." He glanced at her. "He's been waiting for you for twenty years, Madame."

Lylla eyed him cautiously. "He told you that?"

"Of course not. But the risks he took with you tonight told me everything."

"You seem very loyal to Lord Vader."

Jix shrugged. "He saved my life."

Her thoughts drifted to her last few hours on the Death Star. "He saved mine too." She said nothing more.

He fixed his eyes back on the throughway. "By the way, in case you were wondering, my name is Jixton."

"Do me a favor."

"What?"

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. "Don't talk anymore, Jixton."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

The enormous halogen drones that had lit the night skies had been extinguished, blanketing Imperial City once again in night, signaling the end of all Coronation Day festivities. Out of the dark, a black speeder tank and its bike escort pulled silently into the port of the top floor of Lylla's luxury complex. Two Black Hole troopers climbed out of the midsection, flanking each side of the door as Lord Vader rose from his seat and stepped out. "Form a perimeter around the port."

"Yes, my Lord," said the commander. He signaled two troops on speeder bikes to hover above the port, and another two to guard the other side of the building as Vader walked to the large glassine doors.

He waved his hand across the doors, using the Force to unlock the codes. Just as he stepped into the unlit living area, Lylla's servant girl, Palissa, was coming from the galley with a steaming cup and saucer in her hand. She was about to cross to the set of stairs leading to her mistress' bedroom when she saw the towering Dark Lord standing in the doors. She inhaled to scream, but fell silent when Vader passed his hand again. The cup and saucer tipped out of her hand as she crumpled onto the divan behind her, asleep.

He moved through the dark and ascended the stairs. A small antechamber led him to an arched doorway. He stood in the entrance, perusing Lylla's bedchamber.

It was enormous, with a platform that circumvented the entire room with her huge bed sunk into the basin. With thick rugs and stuffed pillows covering the floor and exotic tapestries adorning the walls, the room was sumptuous, sensual, and inviting. The glow of the city-planet outside sifted softly through glassine doors that led to the balcony. He looked to his left. Lylla's ball gown lay in a satin pool on the fur rug, her high heels and undergarments tossed on top of it, and her jewelry thrown across the vanity. He turned his attention to the bed.

Lylla lay on her side, her back to him. A satin sheet draped over her hip, leaving the rest of her nude. With the slender line of her body carved by the filtered light, he noted the dip in her waist before it rounded into the curve of her hip, the dimples set in the small of her back, and her long legs entwined in the black silk sheets. Her black and scarlet mane had been cut for the night into loose curls around her neck. He took another step closer, and listened to her breathing. "You're awake," he murmured.

She didn't move. "Yes."

"You were expecting me?"

Her voice was small and tired. "I don't know what to expect anymore."

He moved to the two steps that led to her bed and stepped down. Bending slightly, he took her wrist and lifted her arm. Finger-shaped bruises marred her ivory skin. "I've hurt you."

"I've had worse." She drew her arm away and turned into the pillow.

Vader clasped his hands behind his back as he moved away from the bed to the windows. He planted himself there and looked out the doors before he spoke again. "In three days, I will be leaving on a mission to seek out the Rebel's fleet," he stated. "The final modifications are being made on my flagship, the Executor. Those modifications include the completion of your quarters." He waited for a response, and received none. He continued. "I have made arrangements for you to accompany me. You will find your quarters to be much larger than this, and you may arrange for any ornamentation you wish." He turned over his shoulder. "Is this satisfactory to you?"

She chuckled sadly. "Do I have a choice?"

A pause. "Yes." She peered over her shoulder at him. "You may remain here, on Coruscant, in your current position, with no fear of repercussion. However, before you make any decision, I strongly advise you consider the consequences if you stay here."

"I thought you just said there would be no repercussions—"

"Not from me," he said. "But there are several factors you must take into account. First of all, your face has been broadcast to the galaxy, therefore everyone now knows who you are. You will have no privacy. You will have reporters following you everywhere or posting themselves outside your door. I can't execute every reporter in the galaxy, no matter how appealing the idea. And since I will be gone for over a year…" He felt her tense, "you may find your residency here less than favorable. Secondly, there is Xizor."

Lylla lifted herself onto her elbow. "What about Xizor?"

"You have insulted and humiliated him, actions he does not take lightly. I can furnish you an armed escort, but even under guard I fear you will prove a far less elusive target than I have been to him."

She stiffened "Will he kill me?"

"Not likely. Too easy, and not very satisfying. Xizor's enemies merely disappear. Many of them are sold to the Kessel spice mines or the Corporate Sector as slaves." Pause. "Black Sun's influence spans across the galaxy, and Xizor has almost as many agents as I have. You must understand that, despite my position and resources, there is the distinct possibility that I would never find you again. And then there is the Emperor—"

"I get it." Again, a hollow chuckle. "Then it seems I really don't have a choice, do I?"

Vader turned away from the window and stepped down to the foot of her bed, where he adjusted his cape and sat down. The labored breathing of his mask only seemed to make the moment between them that much heavier. "I know you are not…her," he finally said, quietly. "You are something…very different."

"Yes, I know. Padme was your queen. I'm your property."

"Lylla," he sighed with a hint of exasperation, "you must understand what is at stake here. What I said back at the palace was true—everything you do, everything you say, even your beliefs are all a reflection of me. It would only take one error in judgment on your part to undermine my status. It is vital that, in public life, you conduct yourself in a manner conducive to your new position."

"So the way you choose to make your point is to trick and humiliate me?"

"It was necessary. I had to know that you could manage the intricacies of court life without constant guidance from me—"

"You mean you had to know if I could stay faithful."

"Yes," he snapped before regaining his composure. "But I can assure you, I did not orchestrate any of this. I merely took advantage of a situation."

Lylla frowned. "What do you mean?"

"This was the Emperor's doing, not mine," he told her. "He incorporated Xizor into his plan, for which I'm sure he more than eagerly complied." He turned his mask to face her. "I warned you the Emperor would use you against me. It was his intention to show you unworthy of my favor, to humiliate me and expose you as a common whore. I…we proved him wrong."

She smiled a bit, but then her face clouded. "He'll retaliate, won't he?"

"Undoubtedly, which is another reason I want you to come on this mission. You will be safe with me."

_Safe with me._ Words never spoken to her before, they caused her stomach to flutter. But Lylla wasn't about to give in yet. "And what am I to do for the next year on your ship? Take up needlepoint while I wait for you to call me to your bed?"

"Hardly. You will be the Chief Inquisitor of the Executor."

Her brows went up in surprise, but she remained cool. "I see."

"And my personal linguist."

"Linguist?" she asked. "You know more languages than I do."

"And I will have no time to master any others. That will be your responsibility. I have also decided to grant you the title of Baroness."

That did it. Her indifference disintegrated as she sprang upright in her bed. "What!?"

"It is an honorary title in the aristocratic elite, and holds no real power within the hierarchy," Vader stated in an even tone. "However, seeing as you are now—"

"Why do you want to make me a Baroness?" Lylla asked, her tone sharp as a blade.

Vader raised a brow under his mask. "This is not agreeable to you? I don't give out titles everyday."

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you want to make me a Baroness?"

"It is only fitting that my mistress be titled," he replied.

"No!" she snapped. "That is _not_ the reason." She flung the covers aside and bounded off the bed, falling on her knees before him. She clenched her slender hands in frustration, and her white eyes pierced into the lenses of his mask. "First you threaten to kill me, then you threaten to send me back into slavery, and now you want to make me a Baroness! I don't know where I stand with you from one minute to the next! Why do you want to make me your Chief Inquisitor? Why do you want me as your personal translator?" She grit her teeth. "Why do you want me on your ship at all, Vader? And do _not _say it's for my protection. Tell me the reason! The REAL reason." Her voice cracked into a forced whisper. "Please. I need to hear you say it."

She obviously couldn't see his face, but when his body tensed and he turned his mask away, Lylla knew at that moment she had just asked him for the impossible. He abruptly rose and stalked away from her, planting himself in front of the balcony doors with his back to her. Lylla sat back on her feet, and her shoulders slumped. Tears formed in her eyes, but she would not let them drop. Even as hopelessness knotted her gut, she felt strangely numb. A small, defeated smile tugged her lip. She would have power and privilege, she would never want for anything. And she would have his lust, his desire, and her place in his bed. She would just never have…well, did she truly believe that a whore such as herself would ever be entitled to such a thing…

"You have asked me for only two things since I met you," he suddenly said, jolting Lylla from her thoughts. "What were they?"

Lylla blinked. "What?"

"What were they?" he repeated.

"My dress for this evening."

"And?"

"And…what I just asked you now."

"Did you ask me for any of this?"

She frowned. "I don't understand."

Vader glanced around him. "These apartments, your position, your servant, your new title. When you came to me on the Death Star, did you expect compensation for your…services?"

"No," she answered, then sighed. "Well, yes. I…I was hoping for a little money." She swallowed her shame down hard. "So I could buy my freedom."

"You didn't even ask me for your release. You intended to earn it yourself." He paused. "You have these things because I wanted you to have them, Lylla. So I will not have you thinking of yourself as my whore any longer. You did what you had to in your past to ensure your own survival. If you want to see a true whore, look at Xizor." He smiled a bit under his mask when Lylla chuckled, but his tone became serious again. "You want to know why I want you to come with me. Very well, I will tell you." The words came softly, and with some difficulty. "I want you to come with me because…If I ever lost you, the fury I would unleash upon this galaxy would incinerate every living thing into ash." He finally turned to face her. "I swore to the Dark Side all those years ago, as I lay there on that soot of Mustafar and witnessed my own flesh peel from my body, that if I survived it, I would NEVER lose anyone again. And I never will."

With her white eyes huge and her lips agape with astonishment, Lylla suddenly jumped to her feet and rushed to fall at his, throwing her arms around his legs and burying her face into his leather-clad thigh. Vader reached down and softly touched her hair before moving his hand to her arm, gently aiding her to her feet. He cradled her face as he brushed her tears away. "You have given me a reason to go on with my plans, Lylla. And when I bring them to fruition, your place will be at my side."

She opened her eyes. "What plans?" she asked breathlessly.

Subtle amusement laced his tone. "Do you really expect me to believe that what you said to Xizor was a complete fabrication?" He chuckled as he watched her expression change. "I was there when you said it, Lylla…and your ambition blazed around you like a solar flare." He tipped her chin up with his fingertip. "Why do I want to make you a Baroness? Because that title will bring you just that much closer to your deepest desire."

She looked at him quizzically, unsure what he meant, until understanding slowly illuminated her white eyes. "You mean that?"

"I do."

Even through the tears, Lylla's ambition reared its head like a krayt dragon, and that hungry smile that always inflamed his loins spread across her sharp features. "When?"

"Patience," he soothed. "When the time is right." He returned her gaze for a moment before his eyes drifted down her body. Although she was undeniably ravishing at the ball, the way she was now, nude and fresh before him, made his groin tighten. He reached for her face and ran his thumb over her lips, then let his hand slowly travel down her shoulder toward her breast. She moaned when he squeezed his hand around the firm circle of flesh. "Now I have something to ask you."

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Anything, my dearest Lord."

"Did you want Xizor?"

A flash of panic coursed through her as she pulled back. "I thought we already discussed this—"

"I'm not angry, Lylla." He ran his hands over her shoulders. "Just …envious."

"Nothing happened, Vader, I swear—"

"That's not what I meant." He looked at his gloved prosthetic hand. "I'm envious because…I'll never know the feel of your skin under my touch. And Xizor does." Lylla tried to turn away, but Vader caught her chin and gently turned her back. "Do you miss having a whole man, Lylla?"

"No."

"Don't lie."

She met his eyes. "No," she repeated, firmly and truthfully. "Yes, Xizor is handsome, I'll grant him that. And a very smooth operator. But it was a trick. It wasn't real."

"Still, the feel of his smooth hands on your flesh," he palmed her breast again, "a warm body pressed against you. You must have found it… pleasurable." Lylla opened her mouth to deny, but then stopped, averting her gaze to the floor. "I thought as much."

She lifted her intense white eyes back to his mask. In the filtered light, they almost glowed. "When you held that blade to my throat," she whispered, "I was ready to die for you." She grasped his robes and pulled herself closer. "Do you really think it matters?"

Vader lightly smoothed his leather-wrapped fingers up her neck, letting her quiver at his touch, before he fisted a handful of her hair and yanked back. Lylla gasped, but not in pain or fear. Rather, a sensuous smile crossed her lips. His hand slid down her back to clamp the cheek of her buttocks. Gods, how she craved to feel his broad body on top of her, his cock deep inside of her. "Take me to bed, Vader."

"I can't." he said, his voice hoarse with lust and frustration. "I can't take this armor off here."

She slid her hand to his groin and slipped a finger between the fasteners of his codpiece. "Not even this?" she purred.

He considered the question. "We've never tried."

Her smile grew even wider. She sank to her knees and undid his codpiece, never taking her eyes from his. Peeling it away, she nuzzled against his growing erection, reveling in the scent of leather and manliness. She teased the underside of his cock with her tongue before capturing the head with her lips. Curling her hands around the hard shaft, she moved them up and down in a primal rhythm in perfect sync with her practiced mouth, taking him deeper in her throat with every suck.

The growl that came through his vocoder was that of a roused lion. He attempted to crane his head back to thoroughly enjoy the sensation, but his helm and gorget limited his movement. He threaded his fingers into her hair, but found the gesture clumsy through his leather gloves. It was then the image of Xizor dancing with her in garden emerged in his mind. The way he ran his damned perfect hands over his woman's shoulders and back, the way he held her in his smooth arms, the way he moved his body, free of scars and agony and limits, and how he completely took all of it for granted…

Vader grabbed Lylla's arms and jerked her up and against him. She winced as the hard controls of his breastplate dug into her breasts. He spun her around and pinned her to the heavy glassine door. Clamping his hands around her thighs, he lifted her off the floor, forced her long legs around his waist, and impaled her with one thrust.

The gasp she sucked in was hard and pained. Vader crushed her even harder against the door. Effortlessly holding her by her firm ass, he moved her up and down on his swollen shaft. She fought to breathe between cries and grunts; He was so huge and so hard inside of her, she feared he would split her in two as he slammed her against the glassine. His breather roared like thunder in her ear. Her Lord had always been an aggressive, passionate lover, but he had never taken her so brutally, so possessively before. His ferocity frightened her a little, but aroused her even more. She then realized that anyone speeding by could look and see Darth Vader, in full cloak and armor, fucking his naked mistress against the window. His guards may even be watching. The very idea made her wetter.

"You are MINE, Lylla," he hissed into her ear. "Your name will be feared throughout this galaxy, as is mine. But NEVER forget who your TRUE master is."

"Never," she moaned. She threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him even deeper into her, and bucking wildly. "I swear it, my Lord!"

He slipped a hand from her buttocks to grab the back of her neck. "Who do you belong to?"

"You," she whimpered.

He thrusted. "Again."

"You."

Thrust. "SAY IT."

"You, my lord, I belong to YOU!"

"Show me!" He savagely pistoned into her. "Come for me. NOW."

His cock battered the delicate ridge of ecstasy buried deep within her. She flung her head against the glass and arched her back, submitting to his fervent drives, her groans escalating into howling cries. She felt the power surge from her core, pulsing through her entire frame, her sex stretched so wide by his impossible girth … until the explosion tore through her and she erupted into a scream so primal and brutal that it shook the glassine doors. Juices burst from her sex, drenching her thighs and soaking the Vader's leather-clad legs.

A depraved smile twisted Vader's lips under his mask. He had no intention of yielding—he kept her there, pounding into her, trapping her in her violent orgasm and demanding more. But that smile soon faded as he realized that the armor could not provide him the same stamina as his hyperbaric chamber. His breather could not pump enough oxygen into his lungs to relieve the exertion he forced upon himself. He felt trapped, and was beginning to tire.

Deep-seeded disgust proved almost too much for him to bear. To hell with this blasted armor, this maddening weakness! He couldn't even savor the feel of a woman underneath his hands, or taste her sweetness, or even smell her scent! What was the point of possessing her if he couldn't EXPERIENCE her!

Suddenly, an idea broke through his frustration. He slowed his frantic rhythm, allowing himself and Lylla a desperate rest. He rolled the thought through his mind: It was only something he'd done with prisoners to extract information during torture, his last subject that insufferable Princess of Alderaan. And it was what his Master had used on him for his punishment after the Death Star's destruction. He had never tried it on a willing participant, and certainly never for the sake of pleasure…He regarded his bewitching mistress, felt her quivering around his shaft and whimpering, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her pale skin. "Lylla," he rasped, "do you trust me?"

She whispered through labored breaths, "Yes, of course I do."

Still holding her against the window with his weight, he ran a finger through her cropped locks before he gently cupped her head and murmured, "This will hurt."

A blade of blackness stabbed into Lylla's brain, and her screams pealed off the vaulted ceiling. She struggled, but Vader held her firm. "Don't fight me, Lylla," he instructed, his voice strained. "Open yourself to me, like all the times before. It will be over soon."

She forced air into her lungs while trapping her screams into her throat. The blackness snaked through her mind, wrapping around her senses and through her intellect. But just as the pain threatened to shred her mind apart, it disappeared completely, replaced by nothing less than utter bliss. The darkness coiled and twined down her spine until they emerged from her like two black wings that lifted her out of her body. Lylla gasped as she was flung from reality, careening into a forever night. A sound filled her head, so sweet and sensual that she feared she would go mad from its beauty. She opened her eyes, and they were there, the shadowy ones, the dark angels who always seemed to be there for her, calling her with their hymn, their slim arms beckoning her, to wrap her into their wings and stay with her, forever…

She felt a hand grasp hers. A voice penetrated their siren song, a voice young, and yet familiar. "No, Lylla," the voice said, "You will not heed the Sithalim's call this night." The young voice dropped into a growl. "Tonight, you are _mine_."

Again, she felt herself held against a wall. Muscled arms holding her, his hardness still filling her…but a new scent filled her head. Deep, warm, of desert wind. A body, lean and strong, pressed into her. Her lips were taken by a kiss that began almost chastely, but then deepened with raw desire. As she ran her hands over his shoulders and back, she suddenly realized that the suppleness beneath her palms and between her thighs was not leather, but flesh.

The kiss was reluctantly broken, and her lover pulled back to stare into her eyes. Wherever they were, the light was dim, and she could not focus at first. But, gradually, the faint light painted the curves and color of human skin, and she gasped as she gazed into the face of a young warrior god. Eyes the color of a desert sky bore into hers from under a strong brooding brow. His hair, the hue of a sand dune in the sun, subtly framed a face both chiseled and vulnerable.

"Vader?" she whispered.

His full lips were moistly parted, and his breath, sweet and fresh, tingled across her lips. "Yes."

"This…" She slid her fingers down his throat, her eyes wide and blazing, "this is you?"

"Was me," he answered. "Once."

"How…how are you doing this?"

"The power of the Dark Side of the Force in infinite, Lylla," he murmured. "The pain you felt was the bonding of our minds. Although you are Force-blind, I can now feel you wherever we may be, and you may partake in some of the aspects of the Dark Side with me." With a lion's strength, he slowly lowered to his knees, still sheathed deep inside of her. The wall had vanished like mist, and he laid them down on a raven-colored bed of breath.

He took her shoulders and gently pushed her up. "Let me look at you."

Lylla sat up, and moaned at the sensation. When she opened her eyes, she shuddered at the sight of him. So young and smooth, his skin kissed by the rays of twin stars. His body was slender, but hard and hewn from years of relentless training. She gazed downward, following the inverted lines of sleek muscle that ran from his abdomen to his slim hips.

He lifted his hands to his face. Flesh, yes, all of it, as it had been all those years ago. Slowly, he clenched and relaxed his fist, wearing an expression of unabashed ecstasy. "I remember now," he whispered. "The strength…the ease…" Vader pulled his gaze from his hands to rake over Lylla straddling him. With his undamaged eyes, he marveled at the sight of her naked body. Her breasts, small yet full, her nipples flushed and hard for his touch. His eyes followed her form, long and pale in the light, until they rested on the clipped scarlet hair of her mound. His awe of her ebbed away, replaced by seething lust, and his lips pulled into a hungry snarl as his cock grew even harder inside of her. In this body, strong and young and surging with power, he would take her in ways impossible for him before, in ways SHE never let him…

And Lylla would only beg him for more.

"Touch yourself," he commanded. With her eyes half closed and her lips agape in ecstasy, he watched her massage her breasts in little circles, and heard her moan when she pinched her nipples. "Touch your cunt."

Lylla's eyes flew open, stunned at his use of such a base vulgarity. But when she saw the blue of his eyes evaporate into the colors of flame and blood, and watched his wicked smile grow even more depraved, she more than happily obliged. She languorously slid a hand down her belly, her palm covering the scarlet triangle there, and slipped a finger into her sex. She began to rub the hard little bud there, and soon her hips undulated in response. Vader groaned as she rode his shaft. "Tell me," he grunted through deep breaths. "Your little servant girl. Have you had her yet?"

She stopped for a second, and lifted an eyebrow. "What makes you think I like girls?"

He chuckled, a low, dark laugh that was undeniably Vader. "Come now, I can see your memories, Lylla. Would you like me to list the women who have shared your bed? The Twi'lek concubine, and the Correllian wife of one of your owners, not to mention his daughter as well—"

She cut him off by flexing her intimate muscles and pulling him even deeper into her. "Fine, you win." She leaned down to his face. "And no, I haven't had her yet." She brushed his lips with hers. "I thought we could share that pleasure together, hmm?"

He slowly pushed her back up, sliding his large hands down to grasp her slim hips and guide her into a sensual rhythm. She threw her head back and loudly moaned, quickening her fingers' tempo while teasing her nipple with her other hand. When her moans turned into staccato whimpers, he knew she was close.

Oh no. Not quite yet.

Suddenly, he heaved up and flipped her hard on her back. She elicited a tiny cry of surprise. Easily encircling both her wrists in his large hand and holding them over her head, he threaded his fingers with the other through her hair. He watched her squeeze her eyes shut and tremble at his touch. His hand moved down her cheek and her long throat until it reached her round, firm breast. "Force," he moaned, his hand enveloping the soft flesh, "your skin feels…just as I thought it would…like satin under my touch."

He slid the nipple between his fingers and squeezed, and reveled as she arched and gasped under his hand. He rolled the nub gently at first before capturing it in a pinch. Lylla inhaled sharply, then groaned as he pinched harder. "Hurts?" he asked. "No," she lied. She cried out when he squeezed even harder. "Now?" She opened her eyes and slowly grinned, meeting his in challenge. Young Vader chuckled. "We shall see then how much you can take." Between his thumb and forefinger, he clamped her delicate nipple mercilessly, and his grin grew as he watched her squirm until she finally begged him to stop. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, lathing his tongue, hot and wet, over the throbbing bud. Lylla arced up and whimpered as the switch from pain to bliss set her flesh aflame. He suckled it sweetly before moving up to her face.

"The things I will teach you, Lylla," he whispered. He moved his hand between her breasts, down her body to her sex. "Pleasure and pain, you embrace them both. With my guidance, both will be your weapons."

He slipped a finger into her slit, then two, then a third, moving them slowly in and out. Lylla tilted her hips up to meet his fingers' thrusts. Her juices slicked his fingers, allowing them deeper. "So greedy," he hissed through his teeth. Abruptly, he pulled his fingers out. Lylla gasped in protest—until she saw him raise them to his lips. He traced his tongue up his fingers before taking them into his mouth. He pulled them out slowly, savoring the burning honey on his tongue. When he finished, he smiled devilishly, as though baring his fangs. "And so sweet." The smile faded a bit. "However, I am still angry with you."

Her smile lessened as well. "You are?"

"Mmmm," he hummed, tracing the finger coated with her essence over her swollen lips.. "You never told me you were such a gifted actress."

Her brows knit in confusion until it dawned on her. "Oh. You mean Xizor."

"Mmmm hmmm." His smile returned as he slipped the finger into her mouth and heard her moan at the taste of herself. "I'm afraid I will still have to punish you."

Lylla became a bit nervous, but her anxiety waned as young Vader moved down her body and dipped between her spread thighs, his eyes never leaving hers. He leaned in and inhaled deeply the exquisite scent of woman, then slid the tip of his tongue into the groove below her swollen clit. Her body jolted and she let out a guttural moan. His fingers soon followed his tongue, teasing her delicate slit before sliding deep. He suckled the glistening pearl between his teeth and tongue as he began to slowly pump his fingers in and out.

He tortured her like this for what seemed to be eternity, bringing her closer and closer to rapture, then pulling away, then starting again. Tears flowed from Lylla's eyes, and her whole body shook and quivered. But she would not beg the mercy of release. She would take whatever punishment he felt she deserved because she DID belong to him. Not as property, but as an acolyte, a disciple, a kindred soul born of the dark. Lylla had had owners her entire life, but only Darth Vader was the one she could truly call her Master.

She would kill for him.

She would die for him.

Would Padme have done so much?

Padme. The image of that simpering, beatific face filled her mind. Hatred displaced ecstacy, and soured the sweet tension building within her. One day, unbeknownst to her lover, she had located a holopic of her in her personal computer, and stared at it for hours. Stared at the ghost that still haunted him, the specter that had abandoned him, that had stolen his child from him because of her self-righteous piety, her immovable morals, and her complete lack of vision…

"Stop." It almost sounded like a command.

Vader lifted his head, his yellow-red eyes blazed in anger. But before he could respond, she bolted up and cried, "It should have been me! I should have been the one you loved! I should have carried your child! And he would still be with us, because I would have done anything you asked! I would have crawled on all fours through the fires of Mustafar just to be near you—I would have followed you to the end of time itself!" Without fear or restraint, Lylla flung her arms around his neck and crushed her body against him. "I swear upon my dying breath," she rasped against his lips, "I WILL make you FORGET her."

The moment between them was long and tense. Lylla couldn't read his eyes through their flame, but yielded to his furious passion when Vader grabbed the back of her head and conquered her lips with his. He pinned her against him as his tongue plundered her mouth. She felt his cock grow between her slicked thighs, and whimpered into his mouth, her need for him overwhelming her. But just as quickly as he had kissed her, he broke away and grabbed her shoulders, flipping her over onto her hands and knees. In one motion, he pulled her up onto his lap and sheathed his rigid shaft into her, one hand splayed across her belly, the other around her throat.

With his lips pressed against her ear, his breathing roared like a storm. But Lylla held hers, waiting—waiting for his hand to close, waiting for him to whisper her death sentence, for anything…

The hand clenched on her throat relaxed, and broke away to languidly slide down to her breasts. The other traveled to her sex. He took her clit within two fingers and slowly, lightly stroked it as he began to undulate beneath her, guiding her body to match his sensual rhythm. Lylla sighed in ecstacy mixed with relief. She arched her back and stretched her slender arms back and around his neck, pulling her body taut against him, gasping when his cock filled her even deeper. Although the movement was somewhat awkward, she rested her head into the crook of his neck and sought his lips with hers as his hands roamed freely over her long pale body.

He rocked her back and forth, slowly at first, but quickened his pace when she began to moan. At one point, Vader reached up and took one her hands, guiding it down to her clit, encouraging her to continue his ministrations. He took her hips into his hands and pumped her harder, faster on his hard shaft. Exquisite torture, building with every thrust, tightening like a string on a harp, just seconds from being plucked…

Her body finally surrendered. She wailed to the black skies as the orgasm ripped through her, a storm of wicked bliss churning through her, one eternity after another. The flood that broke from her sex drenched them both.

Once again, Vader had no intention of allowing her any respite. Whatever gentleness he had shown her vanished as he forcefully grabbed her neck and thrust her forward onto her elbows. He raised his other hand and, with a lustful sneer and without restraint, brought his palm down full force on her ass. The CRACK that resounded was only rivaled by the brutal scream that exploded from Lylla's throat. Agonizing pleasure crashed through her again as tears burst from her eyes.

He fucked her furiously, cruelly. The pleasure that throbbed through this young perfect body, free of pain, the tightness of her, her complete submission to him…made him intoxicated, savage. He dug his fingers into the sweet flesh of her ass, and reveled in her cries for mercy. Bending over her, he wrapped his hand once again around her throat, but this time he squeezed. Lylla gasped and clawed at his hand, but his only response was to fall on her back, pinning her beneath him.

A strangled sob lurched from her throat as she felt the first twinge of orgasm grip his cock inside of her. She was exhausted and could take no more, she fought it, tried to keep it down—but she couldn't take in enough breath to calm her body. Tears streaked her cheeks, she felt them drip off her face. That tiny sensation alone was enough to push her to the edge. She tried to stop, tried, she couldn't stop it—

And his hand on her throat snapped open.

The flood of air she sucked into her lungs collided with the maelstrom seizing her body, and it crashed like thunder through every fiber of muscle and bone. It was too much, far too much…she screamed and bucked so hard, she literally lifted both of them off the conjured bed. Her lungs burned and her throat throbbed, but the waves kept coming, coming, again and again.

Vader rose up onto his knees, continuing to hammer into her until the storm overtook him as well. He threw his head back and roared into the night above them, his nails digging into her buttocks. He gasped at the feel of his seed surging through his loins as it spilled into her. His body thrusted once more, then again, until he had nothing more, and collapsed on top of her.

They lay there, sweat-soaked, panting. Vader threaded his fingers through her slick hair and nuzzled her neck. "I think," he whispered through ragged breaths, "that is enough punishment for one day, don't you?"

Lylla began to sob, suddenly and violently. Vader slipped an arm around her and rolled onto his back, pulling her close to him. She still quaked all over, unable to stop. "Sssshhhh," he soothed, combing a finger through a bleak streak in her hair. She coughed and stared into his eyes, silently pleading. He chuckled through a contented sigh, "I would not have you forged in the fires of Mustafar, as I was. I would not have this perfect flesh marred in such a way. But forge you I will, if not through fire, then through pleasure." He ran a delicate finger down her glistening body. "You have done well, my lovely one." A lazy smile spread across his sensual lips. "My scarlet dragon." He leaned in, and delicately licked the tears from her cheeks, savoring the warm salt on his tongue before nuzzling against her neck. "I am sorry to have to discipline you so harshly, my Lylla, but know I only punish you because I—" His words abruptly stopped, and hung in the air.

Lylla's breath briefly caught in her throat before she dared ask, "Because you what?" She felt the languid smile melt against her throat and, when she turned to face him, his brilliant blue eyes had morphed back into points of blood and fire. His face was dark, brooding, angry, but she had the feeling that his anger wasn't entirely targeted at her, but at himself.

Without any warning, he gripped her chin in his fingers and growled, "Wake up."

She was sucked back into the vortex of time and thought, the visions that had blessed her eyes before now nothing more than a frenzied blur. She was slammed back into her body and, when she sucked a harsh gasp into her throat and arched violently forward, she realized that she once against felt smooth cold glass against her back. She heard his breather before she opened her eyes and saw the cold, impervious mask once again. It took a moment before she felt the cramps in her inner thighs. Her legs were still wrapped around him. He still had her pinned to the door. They hadn't moved an inch.

They said nothing. Eventually, Vader lifted her slightly and slid out of her sex. Before her feet touched the floor, he had slid an arm under her knees and was carrying her to her bed. He set a knee into the mattress and laid her down, pulling the black silk sheet over her. With a light caress of her face, he murmured, "I must go."

"You're leaving me alone?" she asked worriedly.

"I will leave two of my guards here."

"What about Xizor?"

"Don't worry about the Falleen," he assured her, tucking a strand of hair away from her eyes. "He has already been dealt with."

She smiled slightly and nodded, but then her white eyes dimmed. "You'll never say it, will you?"

"What is that?"

Pause. "You'll never tell me that you love me."

He lingered there for a moment before rising. He adjusted himself back into his codpiece and, silently, turned and walked out of the room.

Lylla lay there and stared at the tapestry-laden ceiling as she heard the ignition of the tank engines outside, and listened to the roar gradually diminish into the Coruscant night. She let a few more moments pass before she slid back out of bed and walked to the full length mirror in the corner. She looked at her herself, noting that her hair had once again grown, framing her head like a cobra's hood. And her eyes had changed as well—there was no possible way they could have blanched any whiter, but her pupils had changed from round to slits of black. Like a reptile's.

Like a dragon's.

His scarlet dragon, that was what he had called her. And as she stared at her reflection, she felt the last remains of Lylla, the pleasure slave with no purpose, burn into dust. She was now the Baroness Sa'thraxxx, the Scarlet Dragon. She was, in fact, no longer fully human.

She reached for and donned the black gossamer robe that hung from the mirror's edge. It was mostly transparent and did little to cover her nakedness, but she wanted to feel its coolness against her skin. She went to the balcony doors, slid them open, and stepped onto the balcony. In the far distance, in her direct view, stood Imperial City, Palpatine's palace, and she snared it in her sights.

"I know you're there," she murmured. "I know you're watching me." She hummed a chuckle. "We have two things in common, you and I. We are both in love with him. And we're both scared shitless of each other." She leaned onto the rail. "But your hold is slipping, old man. His destiny is at hand…and so is mine." Her serpentine grin grew wider. "And I am going to enjoy watching him finally kill you."

And across the chasm of the city, Palpatine stood in front of the massive window of his throne room, his gnarled hands set upon his gnarled walking stick. He glared at the tiny balcony in the distance, just making out her lithe form in the emerging light of the city's dawn. He chuckled. "Then let the games begin, my sweet."

Vader floated nude in the tank, allowing himself to enjoy the weightlessness and trying to ignore the feeding tubes embedded in his flesh and the free breather shoved up his nose. His Two-One-Bee unit adjusted the tank's controls. "Your oxygen levels are dangerously low, my Lord," it informed him, "as well as your electrolytes. If you are to continue such a strenuous physical relationship with Mistress Sa'thraxxx—"

"Baroness Sa'thraxxx."

"Baroness Sa'thraxxx," it repeated, "you will have to have adjustments made to your pacemaker and breather capacity."

"Then do it," Vader said.

"Now, my Lord?"

"No," he replied, a tad wearily. "Tomorrow. I need rest."

"Agreed, my Lord."

He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy breathing on his own, if with difficulty. He thought of his young undamaged body and the sensations of having, for the first time, experienced Lylla to her fullest, every scent, every taste, every sound…but her words still echoed through his mind, bringing about a feeling he hadn't allowed for many years…

_I swear upon my dying breath, I WILL make you FORGET her._

"No, Lylla," he sighed, "you won't."

The human male's sympathetic smile, though genuine, did nothing to cover the terror in his eyes. "And so, Ingor Riann, farewell. You will be sorely missed here at the Society channel." He glanced at his lovely green-skinned Twi'leki co-anchor, who simpered and sighed in response before going on the next story.

"Well, we have finally approached our lead story, highlights from the Coronation Ball! Isn't that right, Brick?"

"That's right, Channa! And what a ball it was! The lights, the music, the gowns and the jewels! But it seems the REAL story wasn't broadcast live, now was it, Channa?"

"Oh no, Brick, it sure wasn't. But thanks to an anonymous source, we have footage of that story right now!" She turned to the second camera, and in the corner of the holoscreen, Lylla's picture emerged. "Well, the rumors have been proven true, and the galaxy had the pleasure and privilege to feast their eyes on Lord Vader's new consort."

"And what a lovely companion she is, right Channa?"

"That she is, Brick! But it seems that the now BARONESS Sa'thraxxx has more to offer the Dark Lord than just beauty! Take a look at this clip provided by our anonymous source." The picture changed on the screen, as the Twi'leki continued. "There she is on the right. Although that is a beautiful garden, it seems the Baroness is the loveliest flower of all, right Brick?"

"That's right Channa! But who is that with her?"

"Brick, that is none other than the Duke of Decadence himself, Prince Xizor! And from what we see here, he's up to his old tricks again!"

"Indeed, Channa! But wait—it seems our newest lady of the hour isn't exactly falling for his charm, is she?"

"You can say that again, Brick! Because…oh, wait, here it comes…OHHH!"

"OHHH! Channa, did she just slap his face?"

"That she did, Brick! Let's watch that again."

SLAP!

"Ooo, ouch! Channa, I just gotta see that one more time!"

SLAP!

"It seems your not the only one, Brick—our board is on fire with requests to see that again…"

SLAP!

SLAP!

Slap…

Prince Xizor sat stiff and upright in his overstuffed divan in his skyhook, surrounded by his bevy of beauties, and watched the footage repeated over and over. Although he remained cool and composed on the outside, his women scattered in all directions when the glass in his hand shattered from the force of his enraged grip.

And across the city, the anonymous source himself, Wrenga Jixton, sat on his own couch in front of the holoscreen, a bowl of hot pop-kernels in his lap. With his feet propped up and ankles crossed on his caf table, he was admiring the tiny camera that he had had installed in his custom-made comlink before turning attention back to the screen.

"Ooo, ouch! Channa, I just gotta see that one more time!"

SLAP!

And with a grin that threatened to pull out all the muscles in his entire face, Jix tossed a piece of pop-kernel in the air and deftly caught it in his mouth.

FIN


End file.
